A Diary of a Lonely Girl
by A Shade of Green
Summary: Transfer student from America comes to Hogwarts and dislikes the resident celebrities. See their reactions in her Diary. OC warning.Now AU because of HBP.
1. New Student

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Harry Potter or any other plot thing in this story except for the OC.

A/N- Ok, I get it! I'm a horrible writer, blah blah blah, I should stop writing this, OMG I'VE WRITTEN A MARY-SUE. What do I have to say to you? Deal. Just deal with it, because while writing MAY be your life, it may be your forte, it's not mine. Besides, the way I see it is fanfiction is just _practice._ Unless you decide to buy Harry Potter, none of us are going to see our fanfics fly off anyway, so deal with it and leave the flaming to the people that have already told me off.

I don't need another review about how I'm such a _horrible_ person because I decide to continue a story. Jeez.

09/01

Dear Journal,

I really can't believe that I'm actually writing in one of these... I mean, this could be classified as a diary. And besides, talking to a book? Really, how utterly pathetic? Oh yes, I'm Trinity Morgan Lionheart. So. Right now, I am on a train to Hogwarts. Yes, my family and I have moved to Britain. I honestly have no idea why. I wish I was still back at Salem's. But then again, no one would miss me. And I won't miss them. Ok now, about me. I'm from America, I'm currently in my 7th year of school, and yes, did I mention that I can do magic? Well, I can, and so what?

Arghs, some people just came into my compartment. Okay, well the good thing about my mother is that she teaches me good spells. Such as one that lets my quill record everything that's said. Well, here it goes.

"Err, excuse me, can we sit here?" says Harry Potter. Oh holy shit. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Read about him in some book...

"Um, sure," I say.

"Thanks a lot," says some guys with red hair. We find out later that it's Ronald Weasley.

"No problem," I say.

Alright now, here comes a bushy haired girl carrying some book. We also find out later that her name's Hermione Granger.

"'Mione, where were you!" Ron says.

"Late, sorry, it was Crookshanks. Who's that?" she asks rudely and points to me.

"Uh, hmm. I don't know," Harry says stupidly.

"Trinity Lionheart," I say.

"Oh, are you from the states? I can tell from your accent... So that must mean that you went to the Salem Academy!" says Hermione.

"Uh huh, that's where I'm from," I say in a non-emotional voice. I don't know how I'm feeling right now... Considering Potter is famous, he might be arrogant and his friends might be arrogant too. So, I'm trying _not_ to make friends with them until I find out more about them.

Soon, Ron and Harry talk about Quidditch, which I despise. Hermione tries to start conversations with me, but I keep my answers short. This is my spy mode. Ok, not spy mode, but observant mode. Mother calls it that because... Well, I don't really know. She starts reading, while I keep writing.

You know, writing is actually enjoyable. It takes up some time. Hmm, Ron's looking at me. Wonder why...

"Hey," says Ron.

"Hi," I say, curious.

"Don't worry about him, he's just trying that on every other half decent looking girl," Harry says.

"I'm half decent looking? Interesting," I say.

Now, Enter the Malfoy. The idiotic imbecile that even I can't come up with enough insults for.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood. And here seems someone new. I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?" he says, extending his hand out. As if I would ever let that piece of trash touch me.

"Someone that you don't deserve to know or touch. Trinity Lionheart, please call me Ms. Lionheart," I said, my voice just seeping venom. All the while, Ron and Harry are restraining each other and then, they start gawking at my braveness. Please. Kill me.

"Ah, the Lionheart family. Tell me; is your family as rich as Weasel's yet? Or are they still in debt?"

"I believe that you would know, after all it was your father that put us in that position. And if he had thought, which I highly doubt he is capable of, he would have eliminated all of our accounts, wizarding and muggle." Ha-ha, in your face Malfoy!

"Hmm, I think you need a lesson of how to respect your betters. _Lacero!_"

Must interrupt really quick. Think about it. I'm in a carriage with Harry Potter, good-doer, and in danger a lot. Does he think that _he_ would let his guard down?

Anyways, I wouldn't have needed his help anyway. Mother taught me this spell that's like muggle pepper-spray. Though I don't think that I'm supposed to know that because she told me not to tell anyone about it.

"Wow that was bloody awesome! Can you show us how to do that?" Ron asks. Can you guess what my answer was? Aw, come on just guess. I mean, it's not like I just wrote it up there.

"No," I said flatly.

"Aw, come on, why not?" asks Ron. He should die.

"Because, I'm not supposed to."

"Why?"

"Because I can't!" And then I left.

Searching for another compartment now. Oh, found one... With some old guy in it. Well, not really old, late 20's or 30's I would say. Oh well, I was never good at guessing ages. Hmm... I think he's a professor. But then again, why would he be riding the train? Oh well, he's asleep, which lets me write. Good. And about that thing where I knew Malfoy. His father put our family in debt somehow, by doing something with Father's company.

Ahh! Oh my god, he woke up, hitting my head in the process. My poor, poor head... Oh yes, conversation.

"Oh, Merlin, are you alright?" says old guy.

"Yes, it's just a bump, nothing more," I say.

"I don't recognize you... You're new, aren't you?" Right here, I so wanted to say, "No! Really!" But I resisted the urge.

"I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor; Remus J. Lupin at your service," he says. Suddenly he doesn't look so old. He looks more like scary and hyper all at the same time... Anyways.

"Trinity Lionheart, transfer from the Salem academy, in the states. I'm here for my 7th year."

"Oh, really? Have you been sorted yet?"

"Yes, it was private. Gryffindor, if you must know."

"How interesting... Have you met Harry and his friends yet? They really are enjoyable company."

Fortunately for me, the train stopped. This was very peculiar. I mean, you could hear screams everywhere. The skies then turned dark.

The professor then stood and turned to me. "Don't go anywhere, I'll go check with the conduct-" To my amazement, the door opened. And then, a dementor, yes, a dementor, came out of no where. It was very interesting. I mean, it's the first time I saw one of these. The good thing is that I read about them before. That's when it hit me. They were here to attack us.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _I shouted. Out of my wand came a silvery dragon. The effect was amazing. They just fled out. I mean, when I looked out in the hall, my dragon just cleaned all of them out. I guess that my happy memory was a bit strong... but how strong can humiliating a popular girl be? Anyways, I've practiced before, buy I never had a full fledged Patronus.

"Wow, that was... well, I'm speechless!" He says.

"Well, thank you!" I say happily. I mean, this guy that looks like a professor says that you did a spell right. Wouldn't you be happy?

"Where did you-" he started. But the door opened again to reveal... Oh, those three. By "those three" I mean Potter, Granger, and Weasley.

"Professor! Did you see the dementors? Why are they here?" Hermione asked a bit too quickly.

"Well, I get no hello, no hi? You don't see me for a year and I get a 'Professor! Did you see the dementors? Why are they here?' I guess I'm not that important then..." he said, looking sad. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I kept my self restraint.

"It hasn't been a year, it hasn't even been an hour!" exclaimed Hermione. Yes, I use these words, got a problem? I mean, I could introduce you to a fireplace, right?

"Anyways, why are the dementors here again? Has another person escaped from Azkaban?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Now, have you met Miss Lionheart here yet? She's new to Hogwarts," he said. Drat him. I could've stayed away from them; I could've had a perfectly popular people free life. But no, he just had to ask.

"Oh we've met; I believe Ron was the reason why she left." Umm, I'm kind of right here if you haven't noticed...

"What did he do?" Lupin asked. Oh why do you have to be so nosy? I mean, I was starting to like him too.

"Yes, what did I do?" Ron asked. Like I said, he should die.

"Well, I think it's because-" Hermione started. Because I am who I am, I interrupted. "Because of nothing. I was just tired, that's all." Then we all just stayed there. I resorted to staring at the landscape, Harry sitting across from me doing the same. But then again, I can multi-task, which is why you are hearing (or rather reading) this story.

I still don't know what to think of them. For all I know, they could be really arrogant and everyone else hates them. Or loves them. I don't know, I'm just confused. Oh, well, we've arrived, so I'll write later when I get the chance.

-Trinity


	2. First Day of Classes

09/02

Dear Journal,

Ok, I'm sorry that I didn't write last night. I was tired last night. Not to mention pissed off cause of that Granger. How does she get the Head Girl dormitory and I don't? I can hear father right now, "Now, now, she's been here longer and she deserves it. You just need to know that you could get it at any time." Blah, blah, blah. Like I care about the fact that I could get it at any time? The thing that matters is now, and now, I'm stuck with 2 other annoying girls that obsess over looks. They're probably popular. Oh yeah, recap on last nights events. This starts at the feast.

"And for those that are here for the first time, I would like for you to get sorted. Professor McGonagall?" said the headmaster, Dumbledore.

Through the doors led a woman and a bunch of students. Then she took out a 3-legged stool and an old hat. One by one, each person got sorted. Oh yes, there was a song too. But do you really think that I would remember a song and all the names? I don't _think_ so!

Oh yes, he Dumbledore made some sort of speech too. Something about Voldemort being merciless, and what happened on the train was an example of his powers. I guess he's able to control Dementors?

I get introduced, which wasn't really good, because the Slytherins were giving me the evil eye. The Hufflepuffs were staring at me weirdly, which kind of creeped me out. I think they're stalkers... Anyways, the cool Ravenclaws were looking all cool. Man, I wanted to be in Ravenclaw... The Gryffindors were just cheering themselves senseless. It probably wasn't because of who I am; I doubt they've heard the name Lionheart. I think it was because of what I did to Malfoy. From what I heard, no one knew how to reverse the spell, so he had to wait until he got here.

Wait. _I_ don't even know how to reverse the spell. Man, I forgot to ask! Ack, that's super not smart.

The feast starts, and guess who comes in? The three resident celebrities. And where's the only place that they can sit? Next to me. Boy, I wish I was a Ravenclaw. But I'm not, so too bad for me. I have to be stuck with a bunch of people that I still don't know if they're arrogant or not. Anyways, well, they ignore me, like they're trying to get me to crack. As if! I'm way too used to getting the silent treatment. And besides, I really don't care.

Guess who the first person to crack was. Ron. Yes, Mr. Ronald Weasley.

"Look, I'm sorry for bothering you, so can we just be friends?"

"Ron! You weren't supposed to say anything!" says Hermione.

"I accept your apology, but decline you offer of friendship. Before you ask, I declined because I don't like your little group for personal reasons," I said. Yes, well it's the truth, isn't it? Well, then the feast ended, I succeeded in following the right prefect (another Weasley, Ginerva I think.) to the Gryffindor tower. There, I went to sleep, which is why I was able to wake up at 5:00. Now, at 6, everyone else is starting to wake up. It's very interesting. Lavender and Pavarti think that going to class without make up is scandalous because of the fact that boys are going to see us. Scandalous my ass! All those chemicals going into your system. And who knows what those chemicals are! It scares me a lot after I read a story where someone put powdered maidenhood root in muggle cosmetics. Maidenhair root causes infertility, in case you were wondering...

I'm out in the common room now. I have just discovered that I can write and walk at the same time. That's a good thing. Now I can freak other people out with my odd skills. Okay, now I'm in the Great Hall; I'll write after I eat.

Okay, done eating. Ugh, the trio again. Maybe I should hit someone. That would be good anger management. Well, anyways, I just got my time table. It looks very uninteresting. I mean, look at it.

**Monday**

**Tuesday**

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

**8:00**

Potions

COMC

Potions

HOM

Charms

**9:00**

Potions

Herbology

Charms

DADA

Math

**10:00**

DADA

HOM

Trans

Math

_**Free**_

**11:00**

_**Free**_

Math

Herbology

Charms

DADA

**12:00**

**Lunch**

**Lunch**

**Lunch**

**Lunch**

**Lunch**

**1:00**

HOM

DADA

Math

Potions

Trans

**2:00**

Trans

Charms

_**Free**_

Herbology

Trans

Best thing there must be Potions. I mean, you have to love the mixing and brewing. And then there's the fact that you're actually making something that could be useful. That's why I was surprised that more than half the Gryffindors in my class were complaining. I guess they must all suck at doing something as simple as putting together some ingredients. Oh well. Wait! Something just came to me! The Potions Master. Severus Snape I think his name was. He hates Gryffindors like us. Oh no, I'm a Gryffindor... Why sorting hat, why! I still wish that I was a Ravenclaw. And of what I've read, I think I would have made a good Slytherin too. Well, I can't exactly dwell on the past, and I want to be early for class. Maybe I'll be able to sit by myself. Oh well, I'll write at lunch or my free period. I hear that the library is excellent...

Potions class was great! We started the Polyjuice Potion. I already made it at home before (under supervision of my mom of course), so it was all good. The other thing that made me happy was that I didn't have to sit next to anyone. Especially not next to Longbottom. Can you believe that he completely melted his cauldron? He melted it on his first day! Is he an idiot, or what? I mean, he's scared of Snape. I wonder how he got in Gryffindor. Hufflepuff would have been the perfect house for him.

Yes, well in class, I actually earned some points! Not that it counts, because that Longbottom fool and Granger lost all them. I believe that we're last now. I really don't see where that rumor that Snape hates Gryffindors came from. I mean, he was perfectly nice to me. Sure, he asked questions that would've been on the N.E.W.T.'s, but it's all cool. As long as I answered all the questions right, it really didn't matter to me.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was good too. We studied Dementors, since we already encountered them. Then we tried the Patronus Spell. Potter, Granger, and I were the only people that got it.

Arghs. Why is it that I must always be interrupted by the trio? They should die. Die a very painful death. Mwhahahaha. Oops, they're coming this way. I should fake study. Oh yes, conversation.

"Hello," says a very cautious Granger.

"Hi," I say. Jeez, when will they understand that I want nothing to do with them?

"Oh, what are you reading?" she asks. I really want to hit her at the moment. But I can hear father saying, "You shouldn't hit people. Violence is not the answer. That was shown by Gandhi." Well you know what father? You aren't here to tell me what to do. But first, I shall try a peaceful approach.

"Please leave me alone," I say. Peaceful enough for you?

"Why? I mean, we've only tried to be your friend," says Granger.

"Like I said before, I don't want to be your little friend."

"Well you seem all alone, and we thought that you would want our-"

"What Granger? Pity? Because I don't need it from annoyances like you." Oh, take that Granger and Co.

"Well you don't have to be rude."

"Actually, you're the one who's been rude. I ask you to leave me alone, I don't want to be your friends, and what do you do? You just keep annoying me anyways." In your face! And I still have ammunition. I think. Ok, so I don't. but they don't have to know that.

"Fine. We'll just leave," she says. She walks away, followed by Weasley. Potter however, stays there.

"What do you want now?" I ask. Sure, it's not polite, but that's the way I am when I'm pissed off. You got a problem about it? What are you going to do, wave your pages at me?

"Just to let you know, although they probably won't be there for you if you're in trouble, I will," he says. And then he leaves. I really don't know what to say about it right now. I mean, I hate him, but there he is, saying that he's going to be there for me. I don't get it. Arghs. I hate when I'm confused.

Oh, I should go to lunch now. I'll write later, probably after classes. I have... History of Magic next after this. I heard that people go to sleep during that. It can't be that boring. I mean, it's our history, right? Okay, bye, later, hungry!

Oh jeez, they were all right! HOM right now. That stands for History of Magic. Who freaking cares about goblin wars! Goblins should die. All of them. Well, except for the Gringotts ones. I mean, someone needs to guard our money besides humans. We're much too greedy and untrustful. You want to know why? It's because we have a bigger brain. See, we can think better.

Ok, that sounded stupid. Ignore me.

Anyways, did you know that the professor is dead? So we're getting taught by a ghost. Yes, so very odd. Ha, I almost feel bad for Granger. She has to stay awake to take notes. Luckily, Father made me a quill that writes down whatever is being said. And Mother thought that he was making nonsense.

I often wonder about my parents. My father was the smart one. He was always reading when I was at home. Not to mention, he owns a company that publishes books. So, I get to know all the newest books coming out. Sometimes I can get them early too. Oh yeah, about my mother. Well, I've mentioned that she's extremely beautiful. Not to mention that she looks like she's in her early-20s. One time, some guy thought she was my sister, and started hitting on her. My father came pretty quickly for shoo him off. My mother's kind of smart. She went to college with my father, and then they got engaged. I still wonder how they met. They say it was at a party, and I guess they're telling the truth. But that doesn't make me stop making up stories in my head.

Oh, class is over. I'll try to write after Transfiguration. Notice the 'try'. If I don't get back to you today, I'll get back in a couple months. Just kidding. I'll write ASAP.

-Trinity


	3. Confused

09/03

Dear Journal,

Arghs. These people get on my nerves so much! It's all because of that Malfoy jerk that I'm stuck here. How pathetic? I'm trapped in my own room! Wait, the others girls are asleep. Ok, sneaking into the common room I go. Good, that's more comforting. Anyways, it all sucks. Yeah, so here's what happened.

Ok, so I'm happy that I finished today right? Well, Care of Magical Creatures was good, Herbology was fascinating, Arithmancy was easy, DADA was simple, and so was Charms. So I'm walking out of the classroom, and I'm in the Great Hall, going towards the stairs like the rest of the school. I start mentally doing my homework, and Malfoy, popping up from nowhere, trips me. Naturally, I fall, and everything falls out of my hands. Including this book.

"Oh, look what we have here. Lionheart's diary. Let's see what's in here," he says. He continues reading out the 10 something pages that I've written, putting in his own commentary. So while that's happening, most of the Slytherins that look like they worship Malfoy surround me and take my wand. I really didn't care who was listening to what. Instead, I was plotting my revenge. During this, all the houses except for the Ravenclaws are surrounding me, and they look like they want to kill. Up in the front row, there's Granger and her freaking boyfriend Weasley, and I'm surprised that Potter's no where to be seen. Then Malfoy finishes and speaks to me.

"So, look who's the weakling here?" he says. He tosses the book back to me. I catch it.

"I don't know, but here's a guess. You?"

"Sorry, wrong. It's you, seeing as how three out of the four houses are against you. One of those three is your own house. So, before you taste your defeat, any apologies?"

"No," I spat at him. "I meant every word of it." This is when all hell breaks loose. The Ravenclaws come out from nowhere, getting between me and the other houses. Strange thing was that they were protecting me. But then again, that was the only house I didn't badmouth. Aw, they do the good things.

Like I said before, I want to be a Ravenclaw. I mean, they were fighting off people that were three times their amount. Add the fact that they were winning. Ok, anyways, so I turn around, trying to help out right? And guess who's staring at me in the face. Malfoy. Now, I suddenly remember that I have no wand, and he starts up a spell. _"Stupefy!"_ he yells. Then something shields me. I look around, and there's Potter, protecting me with a magical shield. He tosses me my wand, and I look back at Malfoy, and set him on fire.

Then, out of nowhere, Dumbledore shows up and yells "SILENCE!" We all stop, and he gives Malfoy detention. Everything's good now, except for the fact that my own house hates me.

The thing I'm wondering about right now is why did he protect me? Especially after I insulted him and his house. But there he was, standing up for me when no one else would. Just like... May I admit something? I was lying when I said that I wouldn't miss anyone from Salem's. In fact, I had a very nice male friend. Not boyfriend, a guy that was my friend. He stood up for me always. No matter what. Even if I did something that he didn't agree with, he supported me. He was always there to save me from the hating crowds of popular people. And I really liked him. I liked him, and he had more than three girlfriends at once. He could have any girl he wanted. So he was my friend when I wanted to be something more. He left for our 6th year, and was coming back this year. But I had to leave.

And so, the first person that stuck up for me in over a year was Harry. Harry Potter, destined savior of our world. I hate him, and there he goes, saving me. Maybe he has a thing where he wants to be the hero. And- Oh shit. Someone's coming. Oh well. Who freaking cares? It's coming from the boys' dorms. And it is... Harry. Here's the conversation.

"Trinity!" he says, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep with my roommates plotting my murder in their sleep. You?"

"Same. They think that I like you in...Well, that way."

"Oh." He then sits on the couch next to me. It's the couch that faces the fire, which is burning merrily.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"Nothing." Of course I'm lying, I mean, can't you tell?

"Liar." Apparently, he can.

"Fine. I'm thinking about someone I knew at Salem's."

"Who? Guy or girl?"

"Guy, if you must know. My best friend that I haven't seen in over a year."

"Oh. Were you two together?"

"No! Who would like a non-social bookworm like me?"

"Me," he whispered as he leaned in. At this moment, I was so confused. He was acting so much like Logan Williams (that's my friend's name), the one that I've liked for three years. In my mind, that's who I saw instead of Harry. And in that moment, I let him kiss me.

Did you know that it was my first kiss? Yes, I got my first kiss from a person I hate. And it felt... Wonderful. It felt like I was floating on a cloud. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a girl screaming. Yes, by the high pitch, I think it was Lavender. By her scream, I was thankfully pulled out of reverie and the kiss too. And that's when my mind came back to me. Harry, who was still in shock, sat there while I ran up to silence her. Unfortunately, that wasn't fast enough. By the time I had my wand out and charmed her, the rest of the Gryffindor house came out and saw us.

I do the instinctive thing and run away. I think that Harry set me up. I mean, why would he stand being insulted and not want revenge? That was the perfect prank to pull on me. Alright, so you will not believe what happens next. I run smack into Snape. Here's the conversation.

"Oh! Professor Snape! I'm so sorry; I shouldn't be out here, much less running. I know I deserve punishment and have points taken off my house," I say, trying to look cool with the fact that I was caught. But that look's thrown off because of my tears. He stays quiet looking at me for a couple minutes. Then he speaks.

"Though you are a Gryffindor, you are still a student. Since most teachers aren't awake at this time of day, I guess I will have to listen to your story," he says. But the thing is, I don't know if I want to trust this man that probably hates students. Oh well, what's the worse that can happen?

So then, I follow him to his office and I tell him everything. About my silly crush, and everything that Potter did. And at the end, you know what he does? He raises his eyebrow. He raises his eyebrow and asks, "So what do you think his true intentions are?"

"Honestly? I think he set me up as a prank to get back at all the insults I wrote. I see him as an arrogant jerk that feeds off of attention."

"Well I think just the opposite. I think that you've caught his interest. . He is not arrogant, nor a jerk. I've tried to prove otherwise, but no prevail. He has remained unselfish and kind even though he's had more than his share of attention."

"Well, umm... Thanks a lot for letting me vent. It helped a bit, but nothing's going to help me face the crowd." With that, I left.

Currently, I am in the library. I've been in here since I talked to Snape. Surprisingly, I haven't gotten in trouble yet. I think Snape has something to do with that. Well, right now, it is 7:30, and I'm almost afraid to go to the Great Hall. I'll sleep for a while.

And the time is... 7:45. Well, let's go to the dungeons for class. I'm sure Snape won't mind if I'm early. I mean, he knows my circumstances. And so I'll write later, if not in Potions- ARGHS! Potter is here in the library, staring right at me. With toast, and he's coming towards me.

"Trinity! I didn't see you at breakfast. Here, I got you some toast."

"I see. Well, if you kindly could, would you please leave me alone and step out of my way?"

"Look, is this about last night? Cause I didn't mean for all of them to see us and you know it."

"Do I really? What makes you think that I don't think it was a set up? You know, just to get back at me. I was such an idiot to let my guard down. Now, if you please leave, I want to get to class."

He moves without saying anything, looking hurt and sad. I feel bad, but then again, it was his fault for doing that to me.

Okay, I guess I'll continue my Polyjuice Potion. Ugh, we have to work on it for a month. Suddenly, life is so very complicated. I guess I'll write ASAP, though I don't know how fast that's going to be if Potter keeps it up with this thing with stalking me. Well, he's not actually stalking me yet, but he's almost there. Oh yeah, I wanted a head start on the potion. So, I'll try and write later.

-Trinity


	4. Some Bad Desicions

09/04

Dear Journal,

Arghs. Lots and lots of arghs. We got a student teacher for Charms. Her name's Cho Chang. She's only a year older than us, and used to be in Ravenclaw. When she was introduced in class, Harry gave her a weird look. I think that he doesn't like her. Must get information on this. Maybe if I start hanging around her, then he'll stop bothering me. Mwhahahaha. Great plan for me. Oh yeah, about the information. I'll ask the Ravenclaws; I've been hanging around them since yesterday. They seem to like me around.

I heard some rumors that there was a Halloween Ball. Basically, it's a masquerade and everyone has to come. I wonder what/who I should go as. I guess Morgan le Fay. That's who my middle name was named after. Morgan the Fate. That's what her name means. Oh, here's a Ravenclaw. I'll ask.

Okay, they said that Cho and Harry used to date when Cho did something that made them break up. Not exactly who I would want my friend to be, but oh well. Oh yeah, I also asked where the kitchens are. I mean, I can't exactly go into the Great Hall for meals when Harry's there, but I don't want to starve, now do I? Well, in the hallway with the portraits of fruit, there's one of a pear and I have to tickle it. Hmm, well, here I go. Oh, found it and I tickled it. Now a handle pops out, I open it, and see... Weasley. Oh, umm... The one that's Potter's sidekick. Anyways, here the conversation.

"Oh! Hi... umm, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Getting something to eat... I can't exactly face my own house, now can I?" I reply. Sometimes, he is so thick.

"Oh. So, you want to sit with me?"

"Um, sure," I said. I know; completely against my beliefs, but hey, was I thinking? No. And besides, I might get some good information about Harry out of him.

Suddenly he gets tackled by a little thingy that's wearing lots of hats and mismatched socks.

"Harry Potter's Wheezy is here, but where is Harry Potter?" it says. I know recognize it as a house elf. House elves now shall haunt my mismatched sock filled dreams. Not a pretty sight.

"Umm, Harry's upstairs reading," Ron says. Then he introduces me. "Oh, this is Trinity Lionheart. She's new at Hogwarts."

"Oh! I is Dobby, Miss Trinity. Would you like something to eat?" I wanted to just fall down and start cracking up. I mean, he's this puny thingy that can take Weasley down. Don't ask me why that's so funny, because it just is.

"Yes, but something healthy please," I answer. Hey, you may want to eat all this junk, but I want to live a long, healthy life.

Soon, our food is delivered and we start eating at a smaller table off to the side. This is the part where I get uncomfortable with all the silence. So, I speak. I mean, what else am I going to do?

"So... You're friends with Hermione and Harry?"

"Yeah, since our 1st year."

"Just curious, but are you going out with Hermione?"

"No! Why would I be? I mean, she's like my sister!"

"Pft. Liar. I see how you two look at each other."

"Alright, you caught me. But-hey! Why should I be talking to you? You've just insulted me and my friends!"

"Do you really want to know why I didn't want to be friends with you guys? It's because you gave really bad first impressions. First impressions are a lot, and yours said that you can be rude, stupid, and annoying. But I am now willing to be your friends." Okay, quick question to myself- Why did I do that! I can be so stupid at times...

"Oi! It all makes sense now. Just wait until I tell Harry and Hermione."

"Wait! Please don't tell Harry... You could tell Hermione though. I'm so looking forward to talking to her about Arithmancy."

"Oh, you don't want me to tell Harry? Is it because of what happened the other night?"

"Yes, so please just don't tell him." With that, he runs off. Ok, right now, I'm freaked out because I just made friends with the two-thirds of the trio that attacked me. Oh well, I can always make them back off any time.

I really don't know what to do know. I suppose I could sneak up to my room, place a concealment charm on myself, and go to bed early. That would be a good idea except for the fact that I forget how to do a concealment charm. Oh well, I got to face the firing squad sometime. My father would call it good endurance. Endurance my arse. Arghs, bloody British! I'm starting to curse like them... Arghs!

Okay, so currently, I am risking my life by walking in the hallways. Yes, my life is threatened by even that. Well, here's the common room portrait. I know the password, but I'm almost afraid of all of them. Not afraid in the way that they would hurt me or ignore me, more like afraid that they find out who I am. Well, moment of judgment. And my decision is to... Enter. I guess I have to write what happens later, it looks like chaos in here.

Okay, recapping what happened when I left off. Well, everyone stops, looks at me, then someone, Pavarti gave me a cold, hard stare.

"What are you doing here? You're a betrayer," she says.

"Well, considering that my living dorms are here, I guess I have to return here, right?"

"Yeah, sure, why don't you sleep in the library like last night? Or are you too good for even that?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"We aren't stupid _Lionheart;_ we know who you really are. You're that rich Pureblood family." Well, they found out who I am. I guess I should be afraid. Very afraid.

"Just because I'm a Pureblood doesn't mean that I'm like Malfoy. There are some good people that just happen to be Purebloods."

"Such as...?"

"Sirius Black. You all know him, formal Azkaban escapee, only to be proven innocent after he served 12 years in prison for a crime that nobody committed. He helped out the Order of the Phoenix, an organization dedicated to defeating Voldemort. Now are you really going to tell me that he's isn't a good person that was a Pureblood?"

"We want someone that's _alive _Lionheart," she drawled. Jeez, the evil Gryffindors were becoming more like the evil Slytherins. They should really think about being friends...

"Well, here's someone that you all know well. Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is a Pureblood. If you all did some research, then I guess you would've been able to know that. But, since the only reasons why some people like you would go to the library are for some snogging sessions, I guess you wouldn't know." What the fudginess! Did I just say snog- wait, did I just say fudginess? Arghs, fake cursing!

"Well, you still don't belong in Gryffindor. Why don't you just bunk with one of your Ravenclaw friends you bloody bookworm? I mean, it's not like anyone here would miss you."

Out of the crowd, Granger-Hermione I mean, well, she steps out and says something to Pavarti.

"I take that offensively. I'm a bookworm; does that mean that I should bunk with that Ravenclaws too? I guess so, but then again, I don't need to, and neither should Trinity. And besides, I would miss her if she left," she says and stands next to me. She takes my hand and squeezes it, giving me a source of comfort.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"Let's go," she whispers back.

So then we leave the rest of the house there, staring. Ron runs up to us though, and comes with us. As soon as we were out of earshot of those wretched housemates, Hermione began talking to me quickly and animatedly.

"Oh, those evil idiots! How could they do that? They're wretched, that's what they are!" she says.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but where are we going?" I ask.

"Oh, the head's dorms. You can stay there with me now that we're friends."

"Oh, ok, but Ron, why are you here?"

"Oh, just to let them know that I'm with you guys." So then we reach a portrait with no distinct looking markings. It's of Morgan le Fay. Very... interesting, isn't it? Anyways, she tells me the password is "Chocolate." As soon as she tells me, Morgan, with an evil looking smirk on her face, opens up.

"Alright Ron, you can go now," Hermione says.

"Aw, can't I watch Trinity get settled in?"

"No, unless you want to get my stuff out of my ex-dorm," I say with puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll go get it," he says, stomping off. Ha, that worked perfectly! Mwhahahaha! Okay, getting over reacted... Anyways, back to recapping. Well, we go into the common room, and I'm just stunned. I mean, it was the perfect synchronization of both house colors. Very nice. Anyways, we went up the right stairwell to her door, which was guarded by yet another portrait. This time, it was a lion. Yup, and I guess Malfoy (the other head) had a snake. But the password was unbelievable. Guess. Just guess what it was. Ron. That was the password. Bye then.

Trinity


	5. Angriness

09/11

Dear Journal,

Sorry for the lack of updates, but there hasn't been anything happening. It's all so boring. I mean, no action, no nothing. It's all very frustrating. There is nothing whatsoever for me to do. I did all the homework, Hermione's helping Ron with his, and well, I'm avoiding Harry. I think he's starting to stalk me. It's all very scary. I mean, every time I hear his voice calling my name, I have to run off. Why am I so afraid of confrontation with him? It's not something that's so scary. I think it's because I still like Logan. God, I wish he was here. Then he could help me out with this stuff.

For some reason, I keep humming music from that musical The Phantom of the Opera. It's one of my favorite books. Not to mention I just love the C.D. Oh, I guess I should explain what it's about, huh. Well, there's this girl named Christine Daae. She lives in the Paris Opera House where she was raised because her father died when she was younger. Anyways, she's there as a chorus girl/ballerina. Or, rather, dancer. Well, there's this guy that lives there too, only no one knows it. He's called the Phantom of the Opera, or Opera Ghost. Well, he's a musical genius and he falls in love with Christine when he's giving her secret music lessons. He helps her become a star, and she falls in love with the Vicomte de Changy, also known as Raoul de Chagny. Okay, so then Christine finds out that the Phantom has a face deformity, and she and Raoul get engaged secretly. And then blah, blah, blah, Phantom kidnaps them, threaten to kill him, gets first kiss, and then lets them go. Pretty crazy, eh? Well, then again, I didn't include a lot of details, so you're missing half the story

Well, currently, I want to express my anger about Christine and how she was so selfish. She only thought about herself. But then again, what can I say? Stay with the guy that you're afraid of? So screwed, that whole story... Well, anyways, in recent news. Hermione and Ron are finally together with a bit of help. Arghs, I'm really tired... And it's only 7 at night. I'm still bunking with Hermione, but I've taken to the couch, considering how... Umm, I don't think I'll say anything; I really don't want any bad mental images, especially after one of them came true.

Bored... NOTHING TO DO! Hermione's here. Without Ron for once. And, she wants to talk about... Harry. Potter. That idiot. ARGHS! This is what she says.

"Come on Trinity! You have to talk to him!"

"No, I don't. I could live my life perfectly Harry James Potter free."

"He's now sulking in the library hoping that you'll come down."

"And?"

"Well, go talk to him!"

"Hermione, I thought that you were the type of girl that focuses on her studies and doesn't go into other peoples businesses."

"I'm also the type of girl that cares about her friends."

"Well, then you might want to go to the library to comfort your friend since you seem so concerned over him." With that, she left with a huff and I sat there looking at a book that I had wanted to read.

But with that conversation, I didn't feel good. I just want to blow up. Yes, blow up, like an explosive. Maybe it'll make me feel better. Damn that Potter. He just has to make my life more complicated, doesn't he?

You know what? I think I'm a bitch. I really do. I mean I'm just... spiteful. People try and help me, but I push them away. But then again, I really don't want their help. I wonder what made me so independent. I know that I didn't inherit it from my parents, and I don't have any siblings. Hmm... Maybe that's why I'm so independent. It's because the only help that I got was from my parents, and as I'm growing up, I push them away. Hmm, you know what else? I think I'm starting to sound like a psychologist. And I really don't like it.

Arghs, I have nothing to do, nothing to talk about. I guess I should go to the library and sleep since I just got in a fight with Hermione. I'll write down there.

Err, I can't even stay there. Potter and his groupies were down there, no doubt waiting for me to show up. Or, they're doing homework, like the average person. So... where to sleep now? I know! Gryffindor dorms, where I'm supposed to sleep. I can cast a Concealment Charm on myself (I researched it after I couldn't remember the other night) and then sneak in and stay there for the night. Alright, now I have to walk up all the way to the tower... I wish I was in Ravenclaw, where the Common Room is somewhere near here. Anyways, going up now.

Well, now I'm stuck right near the portrait. I can't get in because they changed the password. Those haters... great, now I mutter to myself too. I can't figure out a password, and I'm going crazy. Can my day really get worse? And as I say that, I pray that it won't get worse. Oh, someone's coming! And it is... a little 1st Year! Yes! I'll ask what the password is. No! Oh, no, he did not just say that... he did not. He will not repeat that unless he wants to be hexed to oblivion... arghs... he didn't say that... oh, I should write down what he said.

Me: "Hey, do you know what the Head changed to password to?"

Puny kid: "They all told me not to tell you because you're a bad Gryffindor that betrayed all of us."

Me: "_Who_ said that?"

Puny kid: "That 7th Year named Pavarti-"

Me: "That... Argh! That little... She is going to die... She should die... All you stupid Gryffindors... I hate you all! You're all IDIOTS! This means WAR!"

Yeah, so at the part where I said, "All you stupid Gryffindors..." and from that point on, I was yelling my head off. The funny thing was that there was a group of other 1st Years walking by, thinking that I lost my mind. Very funny. Mental Note to Self: Laugh later.

Anyways, now, where to go? Hmmm... Maybe I'll sleep in a classroom. The DADA classroom is the closest. I hope Professor Lupin doesn't mind that I'm staying there.

Alright, no one's here. At least I don't think so. Maybe I should-ah! Oh my god... he just popped out of his office. Man, what's his problem with popping up at the most un-needed moments? Jeez, he _could_ give me some warning... Oh yeah, the conversation.

"Trinity? What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. And besides, anything to distract me from my work would be nice." So, I sit down and I just tell him about what happened in the Great Hall.

"Oh," he says. "But why are you here?"

"Well, I can't exactly sleep with my room-mates whispering to plan my murder, now can I?"

"True. So where have you been sleeping these days?"

"The library. I just currently got kicked out." Alright, all this lying is scaring me. But then, I _do _lie pretty well...

"Oh. So, you came here thinking that it would be alright to sleep here?"

"If you don't want me here, then I'll just find another classroom. It's not really that hard."

"Well, I wouldn't want you somewhere un-supervised, but the other teachers would make you leave. So I guess it would be alright to sleep here..."

"Thank you and I won't try to make any noise," I say. I then head to the back of the room and conjure pillows and a blanket, then lie down.

So currently, I am lying down on a really hard floor. Wait, what am I doing? I can just conjure an air mattress... Sometimes, I am so stupid.

Oki got it. Now, I am perfectly comfy. Comfiness is nice. Very, very, nice. Alright, I should really be sleeping. Or, I can be reading. I brought... no books whatsoever with me. Oh! Wait, I have... To Kill A Mockingbird with me. Ugh, that book is so very boring. I guess it's still reading material though. Wait, I just want to say something about the author. What kind of name is Harper Lee? At first, I thought that was the name of the company. Really though, did his parents want him/her to become a harpist? Really...

Alright, I should go and read now if I want to sleep. So, goodnight and sweet dreams (though I doubt you will have any dreams at all) and don't let those bookworms bite.

Trinity


	6. Conversations and Lipgloss

09/20

Dear Journal,

I am now officially scared of school. I think I am... I'm so... LETHARGIC. Yes, lethargic. And don't ask me why that was in caps, it just was. Got a problem? Well too bad for you.

I miss my old life. At least there, I was left alone. ALONE. I like being alone. I wonder where I got it from. My parents don't like being alone, whereas I like solitude. I think I sound too much like an adult. I don't like it. Maybe I'll just go all weird just to mess with people. You know, go all girly and Pavarti/Lavender like and junks. Well, I guess I'll do that after I go to see Hades and back. Hiccups suck. They truly suck. Headaches suck. Lip gloss sucks. Unfortunately, I have all them right here, right now. The lip gloss is Hermione's. We made up. So, now, while she's in the library and I'm sitting here, I'm staring at a tube of strawberry lip gloss. She said that I should put some on because it would make me look softer. As if I want to look softer. Hard and cold is what I want to be seen as.

Anyways, here I am, sitting on the floor in her room, staring at the tube. Remember what I said about how I'm afraid of cosmetics? Well, I still am. So, here the lip gloss lies. I'll stick it back on her desk. I wonder how I got hiccups. Hiccups are odd. I wish I could study them. Or, look it up. But, no, too tired. At least I think I know why I have a headache. I keep my hair pulled back tight, so that my hair is put into the tightest bun I can manage.

I think that I shall update only once a week. I mean, I'm already running out of pages because of my constant ripping out of paper for poems. You wouldn't want to read them. It's very... sad. It's full of angst and strife. It seems that no matter what we do, this world will always be filled with it. Now, I think back to that Greek myth of Pandora and the box of bad things. I wonder what life was like before that. An Ethiopia... I would hate that world. Why? I see your point... Who in their right mind would pass up a chance for the perfect world? Well, there aren't any bad things, such as hating. I hate a lot. I would never survive there.

Well, I am tired. I don't want to write. But when I started writing in this, I took a commitment that I plan to keep. It's funny how I reacted when I first got this. I remember...

"Trin, I got you a present!" my mother shouted.

"What is it?" I yelled, coming in from the kitchen.

"A diary," she said, happiness just flooding out of her.

"What do I do with it?"

"Write in it, silly. Sometimes, I can't believe that you're my super smart daughter," she said, hugging me.

"Mom! I'm too old for diaries. And besides, they're all girly," I complained.

"Well, I do believe that 17 years ago, I gave birth to a baby girl, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I am a girl, I just don't like lace and pink and frills."

"Well, we can certainly fix that," she said, then casting a Severing Charm and Color Changing Charm on the poor book. It then turned dark blue, my favorite color, and all the lace and junk disappeared. "Now here you go," she said, handing it to me. I stared at it with a look of disbelief on my face.

"You really want me to use this?"

"Yes, of course. That _is_ why I got it for you after all."

"Then tell me, what am I supposed to write in here."

"You're supposed to write 'Dear Journal, I met the most amazing boy today, I think I've fallen in love and we must elope tonight... I wonder how I'm going to tell Mother and Father... Oh well, they don't need to know'," she said in a girly voice.

"Mom! You know that I don't have time for boys. Not with the hardest exams of our lives coming up at the end of the year! That reminds me, I have to study!" I said, turning and walking towards the door.

"You'll do no such thing! You know you're ahead, and that you could pass now if you took those exams! My, what am I saying? I never thought the day when I told my daughter not to study would come! Oh dear, you exasperate me so much!" she said. By then, I was laughing my head off at her.

"Mother, make up your mind! To study, or not to study. That is the question." I said in a deep voice.

"Well, what do we have here? A Shakespeare recital? Well how come I wasn't invited?" my father said with a pout, coming in and scaring us all.

"It's not one of your Shakespeare fests; it's Mother trying to figure out if I should study or not," I said. A huge smile broke out on his face.

"Well, there's always an easy answer to that! Don't study!"

"Oh, all right," my mother said as she gave up. "Well, then, what should we do?" she asked with a smile. We all went swimming.

I love that memory. It's one of the few that we're all together. Not that I had a bad childhood, it's just that my father had to go and tend his business a lot. And after that, I was usually at school, though sometimes they got permission to talk to me through Floo. I think they have permission here too.

I wish that... well, there's a lot of things. Like I wish how I could drink a potion and everything would be alright again. But thing is, I don't know what's wrong. Maybe it's the fact that I only have Ron and Hermione as friends, or it's that I hate this life. But I just feel... lonely. Or more like unsatisfied. I'm unsatisfied with life. And it's so... hard to keep up my image. You know the one where I'm colder than ice and my shell is impenetrable. But it is. It always has been; it's just that no one tried to get through it before. Well, that is except for Logan. I remember it.

"Hello," he said, walking up to me.

"Do you want something?" I asked. It was our 5th year, and I was studying for the O.W.L's.

"Well, seeing as how you were the only one that has any notes from class, can I borrow them?"

"Would you like to tell me why _you_ weren't able to take notes?"

"Umm, because I was talking to Angelica?"

"Which means that you seem to value your social life more than your education. So, now tell me, why should I give you my notes?"

"Because of my dashingly good looks."

"I wonder where they are."

"Oh, good comeback. Now can I get your notes?"

"Will you promise to take your own notes from now on?"

"Aw, but then I can't come over here and bother you."

"Do you need to be hexed? I mean, I can turn you purple for a week."

"Ooo, Lionheart's gonna break the rules!"

"And? No one's going to believe you."

"What about if I go out with you? Will you let me borrow your notes then?"

"Like I would want to date you. You're just an idiot that's incapable of a commitment."

"Dude, I'm the most wanted guy here at Salem's and you're refusing me? I can't wait till your friends mob you with angriness."

"I'm not a dude and I, luckily, don't have friends to be mobbed by."

"You don't have friends? Hmmm, that settles it. I'm gonna be your friend!"

"And then in a week I'm gonna get abandoned like before."

"You got abandoned before? By who?"

"Not that I should be telling you this, but Angelica Keller. You know, the one that you were flirting with during Transfiguration."

"Her? Well, since I am now your friend, I vow not to talk to her ever again."

"An empty promise. I'm sure you keep them all," I said dryly. I was searching my mind for another argument for him to leave me alone. I was all alone those five years, and that was how I liked it.

"For real! I mean, you need a friend, and I'm here offering. You should be happy."

"Well, I'm not. And besides, I'm not pretty, and that's going to cause an uproar among those popular idiots. So I'm going to be smart and stop a war in the making."

"Hey, you could be pretty. Just get rid of your glasses, tighten your outfits, and curl your hair a bit. Then, half the boys will be going 'Hmm, I wonder who this new girl is... Maybe I should ask her out.'"

"Get rid of my glasses? And what, get contacts? I've tried them before, and it gets very annoying."

"Laser surgery. Just ask Mrs. What's-Her-Name. Deveroux! Yeah, the school nurse. She knows how to do them magically, and so do I." At this point, he gave me a toothy grin.

"I'm not risking my eyes on you. I don't like tight clothes and I hate my hair curled."

"Well too bad," he said. He then said some odd spells and I changed. My glasses were gone and I had perfect vision. My hair, which had earlier been in a tight bun, was out and loose, all curled up. My normally baggy clothes were now halfway suffocating me and my usual shin high skirt was now above my knees. These clothes revealed the figure I had tried to hide. I then saw a bunch of boys looking at me oddly. I heard a catcall somewhere too.

"Imbecile! You do realize that my parents will now kill me." I stood up and threw all my books down. I was thinking about his nerve. Then, I started up a spell.

"Hey, my parents can cover for you. Our dad's are like best friends, remember?"

"Actually, no. My family likes the Williams', but this is a bit far."

"Well, we can bring them together!"

"Well, I guess I _have_ to go with your stupid plan now that the spells are irreversible. I hate you."

"I love you too. Now, about the notes." I threw them at him, then I yelled at him for not catching them.

That was one of my favorite moments with him. He was a softy... I really miss him. And here's where those little salty tears are falling. There's been too many that have fallen from my eyes. Tears for Logan, tears for myself... I miss him. I miss him with all my heart. One day, he is going to find me. I just know it. And when he finds me, I'll be ready to hex him to oblivion because he took too long.

Erg, well, I think Hermione's coming up now. I think I should put on the lip gloss before _she_ hexes _me_ to oblivion. Hmmm... Yum, strawberry lip gloss. Wait, what am I saying? Lip gloss tasting good? Arghs. Well, Hermione's here and I think I've written enough for tonight. So I'll write to you next week, and it'll be nice.

_-Trinity_

_ A/N- So sorry about the updating rate... At school we've been planning a surprise party, and there's been too many essay's to turn in. Luckily, the party was thrown today and there are only 3 more days of school. And they're only half days. Sooo, you guys get to read more. Laterr, Sandra  
_


	7. Broken

09/27

Dear Journal,

Hello dear Friday. I love Friday. I have no idea why. This is going to be a random sort of entry, kind of like how the other one was a conversation entry. Let's talk about me.

I am 5' 7", which is medium height in my family. I have black hair that I can sit on and is really thick and easily tamable. I also have grey eyes. I like to study, read, and play my violin. Unfortunately, it's in my Gryffindor Dorm. I love to perform, though I like being alone. I have almost no friends at all and that's how I like it. I have a crush and he lives in the United States, where I come from. Currently, I am in England and attending Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though I am a Pureblood, I like muggle things. It's all very interesting.

Alright, that's done with. Now what? Oh, how about... wishes! I wish that I had an owl that was black and that I could name Nemesis. It would have to be female to have that name though. Anyways, I also wish that I could get my violin. Hmmm, since I'm bored, then I'll probably do a stupid thing and go in there. Let's ask Hermione for the password.

"Hey, Hermione, what's the Gryffindor password?"

"Why do you need it?"

"Well, I want to get something."

"I thought that Ginny got Ron all of your things."

"She missed my violin."

"You play? Wow, I wish I played."

"Don't try and change the subject. Password?"

"Fine, but don't get yourself killed. It's Pixie Dust."

"Thank you for not forcing me to hex you. I'll be right back, and if I'm not here in 15 minutes, then I'm either fighting Malfoy, dodging Harry, or arguing with everyone else. You can look for me if you like."

"You know, you really should talk to him."

"Who? Malfoy? Because I'm never talking nice to him."

"Harry."

"Oh, whatever. I'm out then." Alright, password's Pixie Dust. Mwhahahaha. And up these stairs I go... And here's the portrait. I say Pixie Dust and it opens, no one notices me, and to my room I go. Arghs, Lavender's here with Pavarti.

"What are you doing here, you traitor?"

"You know, this conversation sounds very familiar... And I live here you nit-wit."

"Last time I saw, you lived with Granger."

"Yes, but I'm just picking up my belongings. So, as soon as I get my violin, I'll be no bother to you at all."

"Fine, but hurry up. We don't want you here," Pavarti says. Why is she the one that's always picking fights? That hater. Anyways, here I go to the floorboard under my bed... Wait! Why is there someone in my bed?

"Sorry, but why is there someone in my bed?"

"Because you don't live here anymore."

"It's still my bed."

"And?"

"Rudeness," I mutter. Back to the floorboard. I think it was the 3rd one from the top. Alright, revealing spell and here it is. Good, it's still in the condition I left it in.

"Where did that come from?" Lavender asks.

"Under my bed," I say.

"But that's impossible! We searched every inch of that area," Pavarti exclaimed.

"Oh, so you were looking for my belongings? And on top of that, when I never said that you could?" I said angrily. They are such idiots. "Well, I see you have no words. And to answer you question, I'm not smarter than 'Granger' as you call her for nothing. Then, I turned my back and left the room quite nosily. Everyone in the Common Room stared at me. I snapped, "What are you all looking at? I'm no freak show!" They all then turned back to their things and resumed what they were doing.

Those idiots! The nerve of them! And now, I'm getting weird looks from other students. Arghs! I need to practice. Hey! Empty classroom that I can use. Nice and big. Wait, why are there music stands in here? That's interesting. There's also a piano and metronome. This is a nice place. I didn't know that Hogwart's used to teach music...

Wow! There's all my favorite music here too! Aria Di Mezzo Carattere, Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, Les Miserables, everything! Oh, I love this place. Anyways, I'm going to play for a while, and I can't exactly play and write at the same time, now can I? Alright then, I'll write later. Ta!

Well, so much for a good practice. After I finished about 3 songs, Harry Potter comes in with a bunch of other students that didn't include Slytherins.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Suddenly, the room expanded and things like Sneakascopes and books and cushions were everywhere.

"What is this place?" I asked in a small voice.

"The Room of Requirements. This is where we hold our DA meetings."

"_What_ meetings?"

"It's a defense club."

"Oh. I think I've figured out the properties of this room. Do you mind if I stay here?" I asked as a small sound-proof room appeared.

"Sure, but Hermione was looking for you. I think you should find her. Last I saw her she was in the Great Hall."

"Okay," I said as I put away my violin. "Please don't touch this or I'll have to kill you." Then, I left the room and went out to find Hermione. So, now I'm near the DADA room. Wait! I hear shouting... Let's investigate. Oh my god! It's Hermione and Malfoy! And they are... dueling. Good, I thought they were... shudder.

"_Stupefy_!" I shout. He falls down stunned and Hermione comes to me.

"I could have handled that myself you know," she says.

"I just wanted to hurry. I left my violin in the Room of Requirements and I forgot to conceal it with a charm. Come on, you're missing the meeting!" With that, we run down the hallway until we got into the room. What I found in there stunned me.

It was my violin. The violin was totaled. And the person holding it was Pavarti Patil.

I rushed towards it, knocking over about three people. I didn't care. It was... horrible, what I saw. The neck was broken off, making the board fall off too. The pegs were scattered on the table and the strings were loose. The bridge was cracked, and the tail had fallen off. The actually violin was cracked. It had split. The only thing intact was the chin rest, which had stayed faithfully where it belonged.

"You! How dare you do this! You idiot! What is your freaking problem!" I screeched.

"Me? Oh, I wanted to see your violin and I accidentally dropped it. Well, it's okay, I mean, it's only a violin," she said, sweeping the pieces off the table and to the ground.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I screeched once more, saving the pieces from the impact of the cold, hard, tiles on the floor. "That was not dropped! That was destroyed. And what do you think you're doing, throwing the pieces to the ground! It's not just a violin! It's a Stradivarius!"

All the other students were whispering quietly to each other, wondering what a Stradivarius was. Those idiots. Only Hermione knew, and her face turned white.

"So Granger, what's a Stradivarius?" Pavarti asked as if she didn't care. But there was a tell tale hint of fear in her voice.

"It's one of the best brands of violins in the world. The secrets of how to make it though, are dead along with their makers. There were only about 600 in the world, and you just broke one," Hermione said, trembling with horror.

"Well, since I did it, then how about I buy one for you? It can't be more than 500 pounds."

"They cost more 500,000 English pounds," Hermione whispered. Pavarti froze.

"You know what that means? It's about 1,000,000 American dollars. You should have thought twice before you decided to 'accidentally' break it, now shouldn't you've?" I said unnervingly. My voice was shaking with anger and sadness.

"It's not enough that you have the satisfaction of kicking me out of my own dorm, not enough that you make my life a living hell, not enough that you think that you're so much better than me, is it! You have to destroy one of the most important things to me, don't you!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. She was sitting down crying too.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know... I didn't mean it-"

"Save it for someone that cares. _Accio Violin and Case_!" I then left.

So right now, I'm in Lupin's class again. He doesn't seem to mind. He even gave me a hug after I told him what happened and I broke into more tears. I think I'll just hide out by the lake tomorrow. Well, I should sleep now, so bye and I'll write in a week.

Trinity

A/N: One of my reviews said that Trinity was a Mary-Sue. I have almost no idea of a solid definition of what that would be. So, if someone could explain that and what does AU stand for? Also, this might be a bit ooc, but I'm not J.K. Rowling. Advice would be helpful. And, if you want to flame me, give me a good reason why it's being flamed. Thanks, and review!


	8. Boredness

10/04

Dear Journal,

I'm still wallowing about my violin if you care. Not that you do. I mean, you're just a book. It seems that everyone else does, though. The day after the incident, Potter confronts me.

"Hey, Trinity? I'm sorry about your violin. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can start off by taking the blame, since you knew that I didn't want anyone to touch it. Then, you can leave me alone, like I've been asking you all year," I say in an icy voice. I didn't care; I was overwhelmed with sadness and hatred. Like usual.

"Wait! How come I get the blame and Pavarti doesn't! It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair Potter. And, I already owled my father about this; he plans on a lawsuit against her. And besides, _you_ are in charge of the group; therefore, _you_ are responsible for whatever damage your group causes during those meetings of yours."

"Alright, but I don't want to leave you alone. You're... stunning. I mean, you're smart, beautiful, and you have all these talents. And I like you, yet you refuse me. What's up with you?"

"I don't like other people just because they like me. If I don't like you, then that's my business. It isn't harming you, so you shouldn't need to worry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't like talking about my personal life in front of the entire school," I said, leaving the Great Hall. Did I mention that it was lunch and because it was a Saturday, just about every one of the students were there watching us bicker? I didn't? Well now you know, don't you?

So then, I just wandered around that day, successfully avoiding everyone. I slept in the library that night. The next day, Ron found me waking up.

"Trinity! Where were you? Hermione was worried sick!"

"I was sleeping here all night. She doesn't need to be worried about me; I can take care of myself."

"We'll, she's worried. And I want to talk to you."

"About...?"

"Your violin. I know it's broken, but can't you repair it with a spell?"

"The spell you're talking about can only put together. There's still going to be a scar there, and it probably won't be tight, messing up the sound. So, I tried, but it didn't work."

"Oh. Then why don't you make your own spell? I mean, you _are_ smarter than Hermione, right? So, you should be able to make your own spell."

"Thanks for not doubting my abilities, but I take months to even figure out the outline of the spell. It's not easy."

"Oh. Well, it was a good try. So... you do know that you can't stay in the library forever, right?"

"I know."

"Then where do you sleep at night?"

"Lupin's classroom. He doesn't mind as long as I get sleep and I tell him why I'm there for that day."

"Oh. You know Hogsmeade trip's coming up this weekend."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you would be like Hermione when I say Hogsmeade. Oh well. Anyways, you wanna come with me and Hermione?"

"Sure. I'll meet you somewhere. I'm going to get some food now," I said walking away. That was how it was for the whole week. There were a bunch of people walking up to me, saying that they heard what happened, saying that they were so sorry for my loss, like my violin was alive. They say that they want to help. But I don't want it. They all end up hurting me anyways.

So, today, I am hiding out near the lake. I don't think anyone saw me. So, here I am, in an incredibly thick cloak, swathed like a cloth around me. Well, it may be big, but it is very good for not letting people know who you are.

Right now, I have no idea what to write/think about. I really don't like this life. It's just... annoying. You know, recently, I read the oddest story. It was... beautiful, but scary at the same time. I've heard of a lot of things like that. It's amazing sometimes. You wonder how something so good can be so horrible. And then, it just clicks. You see both sides, and then you get it all.

I wish I could do that. You know, be all knowing and forgiving, so that other people might forgive me. They could forgive me for hating, distrusting. But in this life of reality, they won't. They never will, and I'll never be all knowing and forgiving. I just can't let go of grudges. They made too much of my pain to just forget. Maybe that's what I need to do. I need to learn to forget. But we all know that it's not going to happen soon.

I wish I could really talk to someone. Someone that would understand what I want to happen. I want Logan to come here, but I don't. Does that make sense? Of course it doesn't. I want him here in a sense to comfort me again, like how he used to comfort me at Salem's, when I was sad. He would start telling me how if I was really the strong girl that he knew then I wouldn't be like this. That sadness spreads, and I was just an innocent victim of emotions. More than once I got mad and rebelled. I told him that even people that show no feelings have feelings. More times than that, though, he became my punching bag, only because he told me to hit him. He believes in the complete opposite of my father. Father thinks of peace; he thinks of violence.

Out of all the things about him, that's what I like the most. That I could leave my life with him, and he'd protect it with his own. Well, now, about how I don't want him here. Honestly, I'm just afraid. I'm afraid that all he did was use me for homework. That I never truly meant anything to him, and he forgot about me just because I wasn't pretty enough. Or, I was just a show for his parents who wanted to keep the line of Purebloods that were smart. And this is where the statement above shows. The notion of him coming is beautiful, but scary all at the same time.

So, I'm confused. Have you ever felt that way Journal? Confused? You could be confused. Confused about why I'm telling my innermost secrets to a book of all things. Especially when I'm out of trust. No more me giving out trust. It's all spent on broken spirits and Hermione and Ron. I trust them the most out of this whole school, and I've spent all my trust on them.

It's funny how I talk about trust. The way I write, trust seems a lot like money or something like that. Odd, isn't it? Well, then again, a lot of things about me are odd. Like how I have grey eyes and black hair when my mother has blond hair and blue eyes and my father has brown hair and green eyes. Sometimes I think I'm adopted. But then, I think of that DNA test I made and took. I truly _am_ their daughter.

I want to stop writing now, but then I wouldn't have reached my usual standards. And if I don't reach my usual standards, then that means that I really _am_ getting weaker. And getting weak is never a good sign. It shows that I'm changing when I don't want to change at all. I want life as how it was for 5th year at Salem's.

I don't know what to write about anymore. It's all... nothingness. Oh yeah! Current events, forgot about it. ; Anyways, we're having a Halloween Ball on Halloween. It's a costume party, and everyone has to come because of some special guest. He says that the guest is a guy that has just contributed some money to Hogwarts and his son is transferring here too. I wanted to know who it was. But Dumbledore, that old git, wouldn't tell us. A surprise he says, with a twinkle in his eye. Damn him for his twinkling eyes!

Well, I only need about half a page, and I'm done for the day. Classes are extremely boring. I do the homework in class. I need more of a challenge to write about. Oh yeah, I haven't talked much about Potions, have I? Well, we finished our Polyjuice Potions, and I got an O. Now, we're starting the Pepper-Up Potions. So boring. Like I said, I need a challenge.

Wait, a challenge is staring at me right in the face. I have 29 days to figure out who I'm going to that stupid ball as. Wait, answer is staring at me right in the face too. Literally, I'm in front of the Heads' Dorm Portrait. It's the one of Morgan le Fay. Duh, she's who I'm named after, and she's one of my role models. Sometimes, I feel so stupid. Anyways, one challenge down, another one to go. Where will I get a costume, and will I need help for hair and makeup? Well, let me go see Hermione first.

Alright, Hermione's here. She says that I should get Lavender and Pavarti to help me with that; it'll ease Pavarti's conscious because of the... umm... scene. And so I should- Oh, they're right here. Blah, blah, blah, and now it's all cool. They're gonna help me with ball stuff, and I'll help them out with spells for these things. That, and I'm supposed to forgive Pavarti for what happened. Oh well, it's all cool, and there's my finished commitment. So, see you in a week my odd journal.

Trinity

A/N Okay...Not my best chapter, but I'm kinda in a sort of block... Nothing in my head... And I just finally finished writing chapter 10... How's it feel to know that I'm updating slow on purpose? Huh? Mwhahahaha... BTW, this is the last update until after camp... so next update should be in about 4 weeks, cuz it's a week until camp. Oh yea, if u have no idea what I'm talking about, look at the profile. So, all of our stories are going to be on hold... R&R... And be happy!


	9. Realization

10/11

Dear Journal,

There are exactly 22 more days until the Halloween Ball. I wonder why I'm so excited. Maybe it's because of the fact that next year, we're going to be out of school and looking for a job, added with the fact that the special guest is wealthy, meaning he probably has a good company.

Anyways, last Saturday, I went shopping with Ron, Hermione, Pavarti, Lavender, and Harry. Well, more like the girls dragged me along while I looked at Ron for help. The betrayer laughed at me. Evil. Well, we went to this store. I think it was called Gladrag's Clothing Store. Then, Pavarti found out that they were doing Halloween specials, so they made me do that.

So, now I have a dress that is black and blood red. It's really nice, except for the fact that there's a corset, and the dress is really tight. Oh, I should describe it, shouldn't I? Well, the skirt looks kind of like a water fall. There's a space in the middle, and it shows red cloth. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that it reaches the floor and it's made especially for ball room dancing. The sleeves get wider as it gets closer to my wrist, and then it opens up really wide.

The thing that I'm extremely happy about is that it came with a long cloak. It's black with dark red roses embroidered on the edges. Then, the hood can really go down low, so I can stay unknown during the ball.

Wow, I've just spent about half a page describing the dress. It's descriptive, isn't it? Well, that's what I get. Oh yes, have you ever seen Pavarti and Lavender at the mention of a ball? They start squealing and jumping, and everything. Then, mention a dress and identity and you have them making incoherent sentences with ideas about makeup and hair and scary stuff like that. Suddenly, I don't think that asking them for help was a safe thing.

Hermione told me about what Ginny had to go through the previous year when she asked for help. Her eyebrows were plucked, her cuticles cut, had to endure the smell of nail polish, she had astringent practically _poured_ over her face, and then, she had her hair pulled, tugged, and twisted every which way. I kind of feel sad for myself. I mean, if I did it myself, it wouldn't be so bad, would it? I could look up some of the spells and then do them. It wouldn't be so bad.

Anyways, I'm stuck here in the Heads' Common Room. Hermione changed her password without telling me. It sucks. And, I have no idea where Hermione is right now. Well, actually, I think she's in the library, but I'm kind of afraid that I'm going to find... umm... really bad mental pictures just entered my mind. I won't talk about her right now. I wish to keep my sanity.

Alright, back to right now. Or rather, what already happened during this week. Did you know that when that Potter fool was talking to me about liking me, the whole school heard? Oh yeah, I did say that. Hehe. Anyways, that includes Malfoy. So, the other day, I was walking alone, right? And then, Malfoy freezes me. He actually freezes me. Well, more like a full body bind, except it just freezes you. Anyways, here's what I remember of the conversation.

"Well, well, what do we have here? I know, a pathetic excuse for a Pureblood, that's what. I wonder what Potter's girlfriend is doing here all by herself," he drawls. God, I hate that voice. I hate his eyes, his hair, his clothes, his attitude, his personality. Actually, I just hate everything about him. Oh yeah, along with the program.

"It's a shame, isn't it _Trinity_? You could have looked great with me. Us Purebloods, we could have been powerful. We could have made another level of class together. But you didn't. You had to start going out with that idiot Potter." My eyes flashed as he said that. Don't ask how I knew, I just did. I imagined his neck between my hands. Oh yes, we did look great in my head. But then again, that was only because he was dead.

Now, I knew I had to do something. I wanted revenge right there and now. I refused to wait until later to get back at him. So, I tried wandless magic. I had never did it before; only tried. All those times I was unsuccessful. But then I remembered how a passage in a book about it said that a very strong emotion could be the thing that sets it off. Now that I think about it, the anger must have set it off.

So, I mentally screamed 'Finite Incantem.' And, it worked. I was amazed. So was Malfoy by the way. Then, I started the taunting while I circled him.

"Aw, little Draco scared? Does the little dragon need a kiss? Well, too bad, because you aren't getting one. Really though, were you scared? How did me doing wandless magic scare you? It was nothing at all."

"How did you- What did- How!" he said in an angry voice.

"What, did you think that you could insult me and get away with it? _Lacero!" _ He was on the floor twitching. I didn't show mercy. But then, a bunch of classes came by us. Since it was my free period and then lunch, I wasn't in trouble.

"Now, about that comment about Potter. I believe you said that I was his girlfriend? Well, you need to learn a lesson about telling lies, now don't you? _Lacero!" _I still wasn't feeling the sadness. More students came and watched.

"Another thing, would I really like that leprechaun? Think of who I am. That is, if you can. _Lacero!_" I drawled. Remember what I said about Gryffindors and Slytherins being friends? Well, how I said what I just did was very Slytherinish.

"Trinity! What are you doing!" Hermione shouts, knocking people over to get to me.

"It's a thing called revenge. This idiot thought that he could do something to me without facing the consequences. Isn't that right Malfoy?" I said, nudging him with my foot. He groaned in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well Hermione, how was class? Did you have fun?" I asked. She stared at me with a look of disbelief.

"How could you ask me that after you did this? That spell's almost as bad as an Unforgivable!" she said, her voice sounding hoarse and her eyes wide with fear.

"You're supposed to be a Gryffindor. You're supposed to be kind, courageous, and brave. What you did wasn't any of that at all. Even though he's a Slytherin, and more importantly, a Malfoy, you shouldn't have done that," she said. Sometimes, Hermione could be so stupid.

"Take a look around you Hermione," I said, waving my hands around. "We're all the same. The Gryffindors could have been Slytherins. They're both racist and cruel enough. They're certainly both disloyal enough. I mean, think of how all of you treated me. Your own _housemate_. No one stood up for me. No one helped me until you did. You see? They could have just as easily been sorted into Slytherin. The only thing that made them change their minds was the thought that they weren't evil. So what do you say now?"

"That you _are_ right. We act as badly as them without a second thought. Dear Merlin," she whispered after a long pause. Her eyes were filled with horror and her eyebrows were scrunched together.

"You have been right. We do the same things as they do, thinking that it's okay when it's not. This isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this," she said.

"Well, well," said a voice behind us all. It was Snape. I swear, he and Malfoy say the exact same things. Anyways.

"What do we have here? A bunch of Gryffindors surrounding Mr. Malfoy? Twenty points off of Gryffindor for each member here for attacking a fellow student." I looked around. There were 5 Gryffindors. That meant 100 points off. And even though I hated Gryffindor, I was _not_ used to losing.

Snape started walking away. I said loudly, "Professor Snape, I must disagree. As a Professor, you should keep you're house rivalry inside, not use it for anger."

"Are you telling me how to do my job Miss Lionheart? Ten points off from Gryffindor for your impertinence." The others groaned loudly behind me.

"Well, it was only me that attacked him if you must know. So, if you could kindly return our points, then I'll leave you alone." For once in that day, there was no sign of mockery in my voice.

"Oh, so you admit to assaulting a student? Fifty points off of Gryffindor." More groans.

"On the contrary, I was actually defending myself. You know how it is. I know you do," I said. Now, he was looking into my eyes. I could've sworn he was in my mind.

"You and me, we were loners. Our friends, who we aren't sure of, are never there during times like these. We have to defend ourselves. We can't just let them do this without a consequence. We can't without the need of vengeance. And so, we over react. We do harmful spells that aren't needed. Which is exactly what I did. I know that you understand that. You've been in this position before."

Snape scowled. "Forty points for delving into my life."

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall came and said.

"Your _student_," he spit out, "was attacking Mr. Malfoy."

"Like I pointed out before, I was defending myself from him instead of attacking him. But then, I got carried away and kept going," I said, scowling exactly like Snape. I think he saw, because he flinched. Ha, I made Snape flinch.

"Well, since Miss Lionheart admitted to her mistake, I believe that she must have her points back. Two-hundred and ten points to Gryffindor," McGonagall said.

Snape stared in disbelief. "But I only took off 200 points!"

"And?" McGonagall said, raising and eyebrow. He then left in a huff. Somehow, I think that it wasn't a good thing. Anyways, Hermione's back, so I'll write next week. Bye.

-Trinity

A/N- Yeah, I know, whoever finished HBP, that just screwed up the entire thing. Stupid person. So, now I'm going to have to figure out what happened. No. Screw it. Just pretend that you haven't read HBP yet.

And, I'm feeling kind of low about my reviews... 10 reviews for 9 chapters... Talk about depressing... Well, seeing as how I got 12 hits for the first chapter, and 3 for the 2nd, I guess this just isn't the type that you people like. Yeah... :-(

Back from camp, however, so expect some updates... If you review. 5 more and then a chapter.


	10. A Bet

10/18

Dear Journal,

Hello, hello, hello. I am bored, bored, bored. I have no idea why I am repeating every word at the end, end, end. Okay, I'm stopping. Well, 13 more days until the Halloween Ball. Good. Plenty of time for me to devise a plan to hide from them. Them as in Lavender and Pavarti. I am really scared of them. I guess I'll try and do this stuff by myself. Wait... I don't think I should... It might turn disastrous.

Anyways, it's my free period right now, so I'm in the library. Just looking around and there is nothing. Maybe I should check out some of the beauty books and do some research on spells. Arghs, Malfoy and his cronies are here. I'll write later.

I'm back. Damn me and my damn pride. Now, I got into a bet with Malfoy. I really don't like this position. So... The Bet. Yes, it's good enough that it has capitals. Anyways, remember how Dumbledore said that the special guest's son was transferring over to Hogwarts? Well, I have to be his girlfriend by the 1st of December. The stakes? If I lose, I have to announce my undying love (which does not exist!) to that idiot in front of the whole school. If I win, then he has to wear red and gold body paint for a month. Hey, I might hate my housemates, but I have Gryffindor pride.

I'm worried that I'm going to lose this bet. I mean, who in their right mind would want me as a girlfriend? Like I said before, damn my pride. I could've just walked away. But no, I just _have_ to accept it. I feel stupid.

I found out what Hermione and Ron are going to be for the Halloween Ball. Hermione's going as Guinevere and Ron's going as King Arthur. Well, at first, he was going to go as Sir Lancelot, but then I explained the whole story about how Guinevere was cheating on Arthur for Lancelot, and he didn't want to be a dirty scum, no matter how great Lancelot was. Potter's going as Uther Pendragon. And Ginny Weasley is going as Igraine. Funny, isn't it? We're all related. I'm Ron's supposed half-sister, Hermione's sister-in-law, Ginny's daughter, and Harry's step-daughter.

I suppose that we're the only ones that are using history for this ball. Everyone else is going as beasts, or muggles, or something of that sort. Lavender and Pavarti are going as princesses. The Creeveys are going as Harry Potter twins. Malfoy is going as a vampire. I heard this in the hallway, so don't you dare think of it as me stalking him.

I hope no one notices me. I have no idea why, though. Thanks to this bet, I have to make myself noticeable and attractive. I have never done that before. I need help.

I found Lavender and Pavarti. They decided to make alterations on my perfect dress. Those haters. So, now it is extremely tight around my waist and when I put it on, I can_not_ breathe. I think I'll just make it a bit bigger. No one will notice... at least I hope not. They also messed with my hair. It was funny when I pulled it out of my usual bun. No one had ever seen my hair down, and it was stunning them that mines was that long.

Back to the point. They started doing weird stuff to my hair and wanted to cut it. I refused, because my mother would kill me if I did anything to myself without her consultation. Eventually, they decided to braid it with roses and but it put into a bun. Well, not a tight bun, more like a knot. But it's still the same idea. Oh yeah, I'm also wearing muggle contacts because I read somewhere that Morgan le Fay had purple eyes. So, I can where the non prescription contacts so that my eyes look purple. Cool, eh?

I keep wondering about what could happen at the Ball. Lately, that's all I ever think about. I keep wondering who the wealthy business man could be, and if I suck up, could I get an internship at his corporation. And besides that, what's going to happen to me after Hogwarts? I know that I was supposed to know what I was going to be already so that I could take classes accordingly, but I couldn't decide and I picked all the classes except for Ancient Runes, Astrology, Muggle Studies, and Divination.

Ironic, isn't it? The girl that always has everything done has no idea what to become for her life. Well, I'm extremely bored and I hate having to write random stuff. I've been doing it for far too long now. Hey, Hermione's here. Interesting... She's crying. I better ask. Here's the conversation.

"Hey, Hermione. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Liar. You're crying. So... Want to tell me why you're crying before I force you to tell me?"

"Wow, you're such a good friend," she commented sarcastically. "It's me and Ron's 1 month anniversary and he forgot. He had no idea what this day was at all. Not even when I mentioned it. After that, he started talking about Quidditch! Quidditch of all things!"

"Oh... Well, guys can be annoying sometimes. You just have to make him feel bad. Then, watch him start memorizing stuff that you didn't even know about your relationship," I told her.

"How do you know this? Did _you_ have a relationship?" she said, nudging me.

"Oh my gosh! Are you on crack or something! I learned it from my mother. My father forgot their 20 year anniversary, and my mother made sure that he remembered every next anniversary."

"Thank you _so_ much. Now, can I help _you_ with anything?"

I'm at loss for words. I _do_ need help with that blasted bet with Malfoy, but she will have the wrath of a fury if I told her about my interaction with him. But then, losing is a worse way to let her know than telling her myself and winning.

"Actually, I need help with a bet."

"Oh! What's the bet?"

"It's with Malfoy," I grimaced. She did the same thing. "You know about that special guest that's coming to the Halloween Ball?" She nodded. "Well, you know about how his son is transferring here?" She nodded again.

"I heard that he's a seventh year. I hope that makes you're bet somewhat easier," she said.

"Yeah, well, I'm supposed to um..."

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, I have a month to be his... umm... girlfriend," I finally spat out.

"Okay... And where does my role come in?"

"I've never had a boyfriend, much less a date." I looked at her and smiled my weird smile.

"Oh! Well, what are the stakes?"

"If I lose, I have to confess my undying love to him in front of the whole school." Her face went from unhappy to incredulous at my stupidity.

"We need help. Very, very fast," she said, dragging me out of the library. I feel suddenly scared. Please, books from the library, save me. Or someone at least. Right now, I would even be happy to see Potter. But alas, no one has come. Poor, sad me.

I am now trying to figure out ways to escape my captor. I _could_ start screaming, but then we're going to get in trouble... What to do... No! We're back with Lavender and Pavarti. I didn't tell them about my bet earlier. So, I am bound to be in trouble. Um... I think that I'm going to write later. See you after my torture.

Yes! Yes! Wait. No! No! Man. Why did we have to hang out in the Gryffindor Common Room? Now, even the teachers know about my bet. Here's how it happened.

I was in the Common Room with my torturers. They began talking about the latest fashions and wondering if I should change my Halloween costume. Then, McGonagall walks in, talking about the Ball.

"It has been decided that costumes are mandatory for the Ball. For those that are in 3rd year and above, we will be scheduling a Hogsmeade weekend next week. For those that are not able to go to Hogsmeade, you can come to me for costume requests. We will then- Excuse me!" Lavender and Pavarti were talking the whole time, but Lavender suddenly started talking loudly, oblivious of the Professor.

"Excuse me! Miss Brown, is there something that you want to share with us?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Lavender said quickly, shutting up.

"No, really, tell us what you were talking about," she replies, menacingly. She also had that look in her eyes. shudder

"Oh... Um...," she looks at me pleadingly. I nod quickly, giving her permission to tell her about the bet, simply because I can't get help from them if they're in detention.

"Well, Trinity has a bet with Malfoy... And it's to go out with the new boy coming to Hogwarts... And she asked us for help, because the stakes are really important, and you would find out how important if you knew!" she says. The professor looks interested. "Tell me the stakes then."

"Oh... Um... Well, if Malfoy wins, then Trinity has to confess undying love to him, which is cruel really," nod from McGonagall, "and if Trinity wins, then Malfoy has to wear red and gold body paint for a month," she ended with an evil glint in her eye. I swear, Gryffindors can be so sadistic. I'm so proud that I'm one of them.

"Well then, be sure that Miss Lionheart here wins. I would love to see a Slytherin in Gryffindor colors," McGonagall then says. "Continuing, When you send in your costume requests, we will get it made and owl it to you. Any questions?" No hands rise. "Good. Be sure to look your best, we must impress our guest." And then she leaves.

Well, that's all really, So, I might not update next week. There's nothing really to say. Later.

-_Trinity_

_A/N: I said 5 reviews. I lied. So what?_

_Recently, I realized that no one's going to review anyways, except for Taylor, and that's because she wants to help me write chapter 13, which I am planning. Question, should I make that chapter in someone else's POV for a change? Or should I just stay with Trinity? I realize that maybe only 3 people are following this, so out of you 3, just tell me. Yeah, tell me. Please review, I'm getting desperate. I can survive on 10 reviews for only so long. And Po, check out my other fic, Hatred. Very angsty._

_On another note, WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE! I MEAN, 11 REVIEWS FOR 9 CHAPTERS! WHERE ARE YOU POE, AND RACHEL! WHERE ARE YOU? LOSTNESS, ARENT YOU... HATERS... THIS IS WHY I DON'T REVIEW U RACHEL... HMPH... well, on a nice note, I finished chapter 12. Be happy, because I'm going to play games and do the next chapter tomorrow. See? I'm taking time out of my busy schedule of playing games just to get another chapter done. So be happy and FREAKING REVIEW. I'll shut up know, remember, R&R._


	11. Mothers!

10/24

Dear Journal,

Ok... I wasn't going to write today, but it's 11:40 at night. I just had the weirdest dream. I was in a very small room. There was a bed in the corner and a muggle computer in the corner across from it. Next to the computer was a large, black bookcase that contained lots of junk. It reminded me of a yard sale. Well, something possessed me to look on the computer. I had a computer at home because I was fascinated with technology. But my computer was nothing like this one. There were various folders and lots of games, but it amazed me how organized it was. Then, some girl came in and looked like she was about to faint. She whispered, "Oh my god... No, it can't be you... Who are you?"

"My name's Trinity Lionheart. Who are you?" She promptly fainted. I then woke up.

That was extremely scary. Not because of the girl, but because of what I saw on the computer. There was a story. It was in chapters, and they were all labeled HP Story Ch. and a number. When I opened one of the files, the girl came in and I forgot about it. I keep wondering what was in there. It's raining. Good. Rain calms me, even thunderstorms. As long as there's water falling from the sky, I stay calm. Yes! It's a thunderstorm too. I love this. I'm in amazement of how Mother Nature can destroy us in a second, yet we've been doing stuff to the earth for years and it still hasn't been destroyed.

Well, tomorrow is Hogsmeade, and Pavarti and Lavender and Hermione want me to look for high heels and teach me how to walk in them. Then, they want to take me make-up shopping. How scary. But then again, if I want to be unknown, then I have to look different. I have to do something that these people won't expect Trinity Lionheart to do. Which means that I have to wear high heels, wear make-up, pretend that I'm in Ravenclaw, and flirt. A lot. I don't even know the first things about flirting. And with the new alias that I'm taking, I'm supposedly a major flirt. Screw it. I'll just be the smart one in Gryffindor. Or, I can hope that no one asks me.

I should sleep. I need to rest. But I can't get that dream out of my head. What did HP stand for? Well, it _did_ look like a muggle room. There weren't any references to magical things, so maybe HP stands for something muggle. But then again, it was a story, so that wouldn't be likely. Well, I'll sleep on it. Then, I'll ask Hermione about it tomorrow.

What's that tapping? It just started... I wonder what it is. Ah! What the freak! There's an owl outside. It's white. I guess I should let it in. But who would send me an owl in the middle of the night? Oh. It's Lunara, mother's owl. She's crazy. I'm telling her that. Anyways, let's see the letter.

"Dear Trinity,

Hello dear, how are you? I had lots of time on my hands, so I decided to owl you! I thought it would be interesting to see your reaction to Lunara coming in the middle of the night. Well, that wasn't the only reason why you got this owl. We have something to tell you, but it must remain a secret. If it ever gets out, then we are in much trouble. This could cost us our lives. Dear, this isn't a secure way to tell you, so you must use the Floo. Don't worry; Professor Dumbledore is aware that you are Flooing me. Actually, more like me Flooing over to you. At midnight, check your fire place in the Common Room; I should be there. Be safe and try and make sure that no one knows about this.

To less urgent matters, I have heard that you've captured the heart of the resident celebrity. Try not to break it or else I just know that there will be girls attacking you. I want my dear daughter in one piece, not in a comatose.

I guess that's all I wanted to say to you, seeing as how I should be seeing you soon. Come to the fireplace and make sure that no one asks you anything. I know how you 17 year old dears can party late into the night, so do take care.

-Your Loving Mother"

Whoa. That's weird. There's nothing that mother won't tell me with an owl. She thinks that Lunara is perfectly safe, considering that she can really hurt you when she wants to. Hmm... Lunara's gone. Oh, it's 11:55. I should go out there. I should also leave you here. I'll be right back.

Oh my god. Back if you haven't noticed. Okay, so this is what happened.

I go out of the dorm, and there, sitting on the Common Room couch, is mother in all her glory.

"Mother! What are you doing here! It's 5 minutes early!" I half whispered.

"Jesus. I never knew I raised such a prude," she muttered to herself.

"I'm right here you know, and I can hear you calling me a prude."

"Whatever. Anyways, you got the letter, right?"

"Of course. Why else would I be out here?"

"Maybe you're sneaking off into another boy's bed," she shrugged cheekily.

"My god! Mother, just tell me what was so important so I can go to bed."

"But the question is who's bed?"

"If you'd like to sit there calling me irresponsible, I can leave you here."

"It's not irresponsible! It's just having a little fun."

"By sneaking out under the Headmaster's unnaturally long, crooked nose? That's not fun, that's suicide."

"Not if you don't get caught."

"Mother. The reason why you were here. Tell me."

"Oh, alright. Killjoy. Well, you're father and I are now in a group. I believe you've heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah, it was made to get rid of Voldemort."

"Yes, well, your father and I weren't entirely truthful when we said that we moved here for his business. We moved here because we wanted to be closer to the Order. You see, we've become members, and since you're of age, then we want you to join. Of course, it's your decision if you want to be in a secret-"

"It's not that secret. And sure, I'll do it, before you launch into a full battle scene with blood and gore," I said, smiling. She then turned serious.

"Trin, are you sure? This is going to be your entire life. You have to swear to secrecy and everything. Make sure that you aren't going to have any romances outside of the Order, because it's going to be hard to juggle a secret job and a boyfriend when you're not even finished with school. And you might have to delay university for a while."

"Yes mother. After all, I'm not looking forward to dating, and I did study all the things that we're going over. University can wait until Voldemort is dead; attending a college when I'm dead doesn't sound every appealing."

"Good," she said, her smile returning to her face. "Now what is this about you having a bet with the young Malfoy?"

I groaned. "Who told you?"

"Well, I was in the staff room earlier today, and it seems that the teachers have a pool going on who would win the bet. Most are betting on Malfoy. They think that you're incapable of fetching a boy. After I was done with them, they don't think so anymore."

"You injured my teachers?"

"No. I just... incapacitated them for a while."

"You injured them. Great. Who did you _'incapacitate'?"_

"Hmm... Well, there was that Potion's teacher. And then the Flying instructor. Not to mention that Herbology teacher. But then again, Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin both bet on you."

"That's great. Can we not talk about it? I need sleep."

"Of course you do. You _are_ looking for shoes and stuff like that tomorrow."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Remus over heard you. It's amazing what that man could do."

"Okay. I'm sleeping now. Goodnight." I then walked off towards the stairs.

"Alright dear. Goodnight. Make sure you girls aren't partying too hard tonight."

"Who said we were partying?"

"Why else would you be awake at this hour."

"Because of you and your owl Mother. You were being crazy and decided to send me an owl at midnight."

"Oh yes," she blushed. "I'll see you during the winter break?"

"Yes, unless I suddenly fall in love with Harry Potter and decide to stay here."

"Well, I really don't understand that, but okay. Goodnight," she said. I walked into my room and then I wrote this. Right now, it's 1 in the morning, so I guess I'll write next Thursday, after the Ball when there's no confusion and besides, I have to spend time with the new guy. Well, see you in 6 days.

-Trinity

_A/N_ _: Ehh, that whole dream part, that was just to get her awake... heheh, evil, aren't I? Well, did you like how her mother __'incapacitated' her teachers? hehehe, evilness... Anyways, one of my best chapters I think, it shows more of who she grew up with. Yupp, review pleaseness?  
_


	12. Halloween Ball

Disclaimer: I looked at my computer. I looked at this story. I looked at HBP. Now, if I was J.K.R, would I have done the 6th book like that?

I also don't own the Phantom... sadly... Listen to the Music of the Night! Yeah, gonna shut up now and give u the chap.

A/N: This is my best chapter. REVIEW IT! Ok? Good. I'm glad we have an understanding about this. Very glad. This is kind of ok, but think about it. I've had 3 straight weeks of not being able to write to think about it. The original idea for this is completely dead. DEAD. Ok? So be cool about it. Review. Laterness.

10/30

Dear Journal,

Today is the Halloween Ball, and I'm hiding. I'm hiding from Lavender and Pavarti, but I know that they're going to find me sooner or later. I'd rather it be later, just because. Damn. They found me. I was hiding in Hermione's room, but I guess she gave them her password. Arghs. Well, here I go to torture. I'll see you later and I'll write during the ball.

Okay, I'm here at the Ball. So far, no one has noticed me yet. Well, that is, except for Hermione and Ginny. And that's because I got ready with them. I wonder if I really look that different. I have my hood only half-way up, so they _should _be able to know who I am. Well, screw it. I have no idea why I said that. I feel really left out. I mean, just about everyone has a date.

There are 6 seats to a table. At our table, there is Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and me. I'm just here, chilling with Hermione and an empty seat. Yeah. Dumbledore's making an announcement. Here it is.

"Good evening students. Tonight, as you know, is Hogwart's first Halloween Ball. We are here celebrating Hogwart's new donor, Mr. Robert Williams, and the transfer of his son, Logan Williams, who will be attending 7th year Gryffindor classes."

There's applause. It's him. I'm just numb. Numb. Drowning in 'what the fudginess!' I think I'm panicking. I need to get out. Dumbledore's still talking though.

"... you have a pleasant evening. With all that said, let the Ball begin!" He's done. Music started. I need out. It's too hot. I'm leaving. I never knew that shoes could make a weird, panicky sound like that.

Okay, I'm in the hallway. On the floor, writing. I think I was hallucinating. No, I can't have been. Wait. His face was covered with a mask. And there are plenty of people with the surname Williams. So if it wasn't him, then why am I panicking? Oh no. Oh no no no no! He's coming here. Maybe if I don't breathe or move then he won't notice me.

That was a stupid idea. Since when was I stupid? Since when did I call myself stupid? I'm going crazy. When did I start losing my mind because of guys? Oh no. He's talking to me.

"Are you okay? I saw you sort of panic and leave the Hall kind of quickly," he says in a worried tone.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air, that's all," I said in a high voice.

"Well then, let's take you outside to get some fresh air," he said, pulling me up. I just went with the flow. Yeah. Go with it.

We're going outside now, near the lake. Sit down on some random rock. Be happy. Yeah.

"Are you okay now?" he asks me. Oh no. My throat's like closing up. No. Talk. Do something dammit!

"Um, yeah," I said quickly. "I'm okay now. You should really get back to the castle. Yeah." We sat there in a few moments of silence. I was wondering why he hadn't budged from his place against the tree.

"You like me, don't you?" he asked, with evident annoyance in his voice.

"No," I retorted angrily. "I'm not that type of shallow person that likes people for their looks." First part's a lie. So what? _Avada_ me.

"Hmmm... guess you aren't. Then why are you scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you. I'm simply nervous. So you can back off," I said, probably arrogantly.

"Nervous. Interesting. I wonder why. Trying to impress a boy? Or are you just trying to fit in?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your accent. It's very American, which means you haven't been here long enough to gain at least a fraction of the British accent. That means that you have only been here for a short while, which I conclude that you don't have any friends yet, and you are trying to gain some."

"Oh, so now you're calling me a wannabe? That's very interesting, Mr. I-don't-care-about-anything-just-because-my-dad's-rich," I said. I have no idea what that has to do with being a wannabe, but it kind of just came out.

"Yes, I can see that, Miss I'm-so-good-that-I'm-wearing-an-at-least-40 galleon-dress. At least I don't resort down to hypocrisy," he said, coolly.

"For your information, it's called saving up. Something that you probably never did before," I said just as coolly. He was silent for a couple minutes. So he never _had_ saved up. That lazy bum.

"You know, you remind me of someone," he said softly. It was almost a whisper. This was the real Logan I knew, not that hard shell he was showing me.

"Who?" I said, trying to be as sensitive as I could, considering I was just really mad.

"A girl that I used to go to school with. I just can't remember who she is," he said in frustration at the second part, but with tenderness at the first. He didn't remember me though. Damn.

He doesn't remember me. That must mean... that all those times, all those study sessions, late night talks. That all of them were for nothing. He didn't value it enough to care. I wasn't important enough.

Logan was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"It's raining," he stated bluntly, still somewhat sensitive.

I looked up with a smile on my face. It _was_ raining. My favorite kind of weather.

"What are you smiling about? You're going to have that really expensive dress messed up. And my mask-"

"-is porcelain. Nothing will happen to it, Phantom of the Opera."

"Wait, how do you know I'm the phantom?"

"The mask and the black cape. Not to mention that I've read the book," I said, looking up, trying to catch the raindrops with my tongue. Yeah, childish, I know, but I don't care. I'm easygoing when it's raining.

"Oh. Well, I can do that too, Morgan le Fay. And what are you doing?" he said, as I was spinning around in circles.

"Dancing in the rain. What does it look like?"

"I don't know." I could hear music in the distance. It was a slow dance, the kind where you could get lost in. It was kind of familiar, so I was humming to it. I guess Logan noticed it, because he asked me if I knew it.

"No, but I still like it," I said.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked after a few moments.

"Sure. But let's go inside. I'm extremely wet," I said, laughing, trying not to go all weird just because he asked me to dance. I mean, this is progressing very quickly, considering we've only supposedly met today.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry," he said, walking back, holding my hand. It's odd. I've never seen him act like this to other girls. I mean, this is his real side, the one that he showed me. He never shows this side to other girls. To them, he's just that player over there that's hot.

So now we're walking back into the Great Hall. They're all staring at us. And here's Hermione, waving for us to come over.

"Hey Tri-Morgan," she said. When she began saying my name, I slapped her knee. Hard.

"And here is...?" I asked, motioned towards them.

Hermione responded while pointing out to other people. Of course, I already knew who was going as what, so I kind of zoned out.

"So who's your friend here?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, the Phantom of the Opera," I said absent-mindedly as I was reading the menu for dinner. Fish, chicken, pork chops, pasta alfredo. Weird. But okay... I guess the pasta. I looked around but there weren't any waiters. Then, I saw Dumbledore look into his plate and clearly say, "Pork chops." So, then I tried it.

"Pasta alfredo," I said, looking at my plate. My food soon appeared. I then heard a sniff coming from Hermione.

"Aw, come on 'Mione! Will you please give it up on that SPEW thing?" Ron said.

"It's not _SPEW_, it's S.P.E.W.! And I will not give it up until house elves get what they deserve from people," she said indignantly.

"What's S.P.E.W?" I asked, curious.

"Society of Protection of Elfish Welfare," she said, excitedly. "It's to save house elves from slavery and not getting paid. What people do to them, it's just not humane!"

"But I thought that house elves enjoyed doing work," I said warily.

"That's only because humans have brainwashed them into working for no salary and beating themselves when they've done nothing wrong!" she said, almost tearfully.

"They like working. Let them be happy. Leave them alone," said a Logan, surprising all of us.

"Fine then. Tri- I mean Morgan, come with me really quick?" she then said

"Why?" I asked, staring at my pasta. Pasta looks soo cool. That was random. Let me shut up.

"Just come on," she said, pulling me out of my chair and into the bathroom.

"That's all? You know, you could've told me that you wanted me to come with you to the bathroom. Jeez," I muttered.

"Well, I wanted to talk about Logan. He's insufferable! How can you stand him?"

"Ron's insufferable. You admitted it yourself," I said, fixing my hair.

"Yes, well," she said, blushing. "That's not the point! Stop changing the subject. And why didn't you let me say your name in front of him?"

I froze. What do I tell her? The truth? Or the fact that she changed the subject, not me? Maybe both?

"First of all, you're the one that just changed the subject. Second of all, I'm not revealing that piece of information with Pansy Parkinson in one of the stalls," I said, seeing her come out of the stall through the mirror.

"How did you know, you blood traitor?" she said, almost shrieking.

"By looking in the mirror, you half-wit. And besides, you should try and be sneakier when Malfoy sends you to spy on me," I said lazily, still fixing my hair.

She then shrieked in frustration and ran out. Hermione, taking note that now I had no reason to hide the why, asked me again.

"Fine. Look, I used to go to school with him, and he was my best friend for 5th year. Then in 6th year, he moved somewhere and I never saw or spoke to him again, until this night. I like him a lot. I mean, I always think about him. But he doesn't even remember my name. He just knows me as the girl that went to school with him. And he still thinks that I'm at Salem's. He doesn't even recognize me. Don't you get it? After he said that he didn't remember, he can't know. He can't know who I am," I said, tears coming out, slowly, but surely.

"Oh, dear," she whispered. Then she came over to hug me. "It'll all be alright. Don't worry. If he does anything towards you that you don't like, I know that you'll beat him up. And if you don't then I'll do it." I smiled.

"Thanks Hermione. Now, I think that the others will be missing us," I said, leaving. She followed me.

"You took long," Harry commented when we got back.

"Had a run in with Parkinson," I said, receiving a look from Harry. Why is he looking at me?

Logan then quietly asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded, and he, being persistent, asked if I was sure. I'm trying to decide if flinging pasta in his face is a good idea. "Yes, I'm sure I'm fine," I said.

Now I'm done my pasta and I'm writing in this book. Everyone's dancing. They dance the "normal" way. Sure, it's normal if sticking your ass up someone's... private area, let's say. It's just our table that's not dancing, and I think because Ginny and Hermione don't think much of sticking their butts up... Ron and Harry's... private place.

Music just stopped. Dumbledore's making an announcement. Maybe the dance is over. That would be great. Yeah, let me get out of these stupid heels. That's a nice thought.

"We may stay until 12 o'clock, where the ball will end, and you all will go to your beds. Hopefully. Since we only have a half hour left, and Mr. Williams here has requested a waltz to relax his ears, is there anyone here that will agree to dance?" Dumbledore says.

No one's volunteering to dance. I kind of remember how to waltz. My parent's made me learn with an instructor so I could impress their friends at those little socials that they had. But it's been years since they made me come to one of those, and even longer since I danced, since my academic attitude somehow scared the guys away. Interesting. Have to take note of that.

Anyways, Logan knows how to dance a little too. He told me before he left. His father made him get lessons for the same exact reason as me. Wait. If his father knows that he can dance, then he's going to volunteer him. And if Logan is dancing, me, his somewhat partner, is going to have to dance with him. And I hate dancing. Escape. To the hall.

"Hey, where are you going?" Logan asked, grabbing my arm.

"Bathroom," I lied. I was going to bed. Yeah, nice, comfy bed.

"You just went with Hermione," he pointed out.

"Dang it," I muttered.

"Wait, you know how to dance, don't you?" he said evilly, with a smirk on his face.

"Any minute now, there must be a volunteer for a waltz," said McGonagall, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, over here!" Logan shouted, much to my annoyance. WHY! Now I have to dance... I hate him.

"Ah, the Phantom of the Opera and Morgan le Fay. Interesting, but a couple nevertheless. Come out to the floor please," said Dumbledore, twinkle in his eyes. His damn twinkle. This sounds familiar. The dialogue, I mean. Not the music. Wait, the music _is_ familiar. I have no idea what it is, though.

Argh! Logan's dragging me out. Up, and over. This dancing is somewhat easy. I kind of remember now. Yea, now I remember.

"Ah, so you _do_ know how to dance! HA, I knew it," he said, triumphantly, not caring that everyone was watching us, trying to figure out who we were.

"Sure you did, just like I knew that you were going to volunteer us," I said back.

"That was the lamest comeback I have ever heard," he said. I stepped on his foot. _Hard_.

"Oops, sorry, it was an accident," I said innocently.

"Accident my ass," he said, pinching me.

"Erg," I said, softly. I then pinched him back, but I didn't stop.

"Ow. That hurts," he said plaintively.

"And?" I replied. He said quietly, "I really don't like you right now."

"Oh, shut it. It's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You made me come out here to dance."

"Oh yea. Heh." The song then ended, leaving us to sit down. There's still about 10 minutes left. Ten minutes of nothing.

Erg. Finally. All that silence at our table was really tense. And now the 10 minutes is up. Back to the dorms now.

Logan just pulled me into another hallway.

"What- where are you taking me? You don't even know this building!" I said.

"It's just really quick, calm down. Look, I really like you. And, well, I haven't learned your name yet, but you know mines, right?" he said.

"Umm... Well, look, everyone's going to the dorms. If we don't hurry then the portrait's going to fall asleep and-" I said, frantically searching my mind for a way out of this. My god. There isn't one, is there. Damn.

"Don't worry. Just tell me your name," he said, soothingly. Only then I noticed that his hand was on my _lower _back. Only then did I remember that this is what he did to other girls. Except right now, the other girls would be happy, not scared and freaked out.

"I-I have to go. I promise that you'll find out who I am tomorrow. I'm... I'm not ready to tell you who I really am," I whispered, scared. I pushed him away softly, and then ran to the dorms, leaving him confused.

Why did I do that? All he did was ask me my name, and I freak out and tell him that I'm not ready. I freak out and say that I'm not ready when we have 3 minutes of extra study time for a pop quiz. I don't say that I'm not ready to tell someone my name.

I'm in the girl's dorm right now. Changed with my hair completely down. The comfort. Ah. Well, I'm really freaked out. He really likes Morgan le Fay, the one who insults him and doesn't care. But how will he like Trinity Lionheart, the one that couldn't tell him her name? He's in my classes. Well, at least one of them. How will I face him? How will he react? Will he recognize me? I don't think so... I mean, even though I had an American accent, no one thought that I was Trinity Lionheart.

There's a Quidditch match on Saturday. It's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I heard that Malfoy is the Seeker. I hope Harry beats him up. Yeah, that would be really nice.

So I guess that I'll write tomorrow and on Saturday if there's nothing else to do, or if something interesting happens. I think I'm going to go to sleep now, since there's nothing else to do or write about. Yeah, I think that I'll sleep before Lavender and Pavarti get back and ask where I was the whole time. I'd rather not let them know that I was with him the whole time. See you tomorrow then, probably at free period

-Trinity


	13. Thoughts

A/N: Yes, this is going to be a slightly different chapter. It's not going to be in Trinity's POV, instead, it's going to be bits and snippet's of last chapter in Hermione's, Ron's, Ginny's, Harry's, and of course, our favorite guy Logan. But I'm going to switch POVs a lot, so be prepared to see a lot differently. Here's the chapter.

Oh yeah, I'm writing this as if the character is actually saying it to someone, so in the asterisks, it's what they're doing, like pause, flinch, sad look. Yeah. I'll shut up know.

**Logan's POV**

I'm at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm transferring here, starting tonight, when there's a Halloween Ball to honor Father, who donated money to the school. Mother's not coming though. She said that she wouldn't want to ruin our "fun". Fun my ass; she didn't want to come because she would break down.

I'm here as the Phantom of the Opera. I doubt that these idiots know who he is. Well, I'm still here, so I might as well make the best of it. Flirt to my hearts content. I mean, it's the last year of school, so screw everything. Screw- pause nevermind sadly.

Well, the other students have come in, so I guess I have to start looking good. The headmaster, Dumbledore is making and announcement.

"Good evening students. Tonight, as you know, is Hogwart's first Halloween Ball. We are here celebrating Hogwart's new donor, Mr. Robert Williams, and the transfer of his son, Logan Williams, who will be attending 7th year Gryffindor classes."

Smile and wave. That's all Father and I can do in these situations. Everyone's clapping. Except for one girl. She seems to be petrified at the sound of my name. I mean, she just looked up at me and froze. Dumbledore was still talking. Oh.

"... you have a pleasant evening. With all that said, let the Ball begin!" Well, music came on and I'm bored. Wait, that girl just left the Hall. She looked like she was having a panic attack. None of the people that she was sitting with are going after her. I guess it's my new job; be hospitable.

She's sitting on the floor writing in some book. A diary? That's something you don't see everyday. A girl writing in a diary in public.

"Are you okay? I saw you sort of panic and leave the Hall kind of quickly," I say, trying to sound worried.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air, that's all," she said in a painfully squeaky voice.

We're going outside now. And now trading insults. She just got me. Wait. She feels no resentment. Just like...pause her.

I told her that she reminds me of someone. I told her that I didn't remember to not feel the pain though. It just hurts when I think about her. Wait, this girl is crazy. She's dancing. In the rain.

We're going back to the castle now. That other girl, the one that sits next to her. She called her Tri, but was cut off, then said Morgan. I wonder what Tri stands for.

I pulled her into a hallway. The ball's over. I ask for her name and she freaks. She says that she's not ready to tell me. Odd. I feel... weird when I'm with her. Kind of like how I felt with pause her. Sadly, tiredly I guess I'll go to sleep now. I share a dorm with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She flinches used to hate them. Well, goodnight.

**Harry's POV**

I'm at the Halloween Ball with Ginny. I finally got the guts to ask her. I'm just lucky that Ron didn't kill me because of it.

Dumbledore's making an announcement. Some guy named Logan Williams is transferring into 7th year Gryffindor. This is who Trinity has to go out with. I hate him. He can smile and wave like nothing.

She just left the Hall. She. I have no idea who she is. She just sat at our table, like nothing. Where's Trinity? That Logan is chasing after that girl. They're in the hall outside the Hall.

They came back for dinner. That girl just left with Hermione to the bathroom, I suppose. They're back now. She said that she had a run in with Parkinson. Her exact words. Why does she look like Trinity so much?

Now they're dancing. Where's Trinity? Did I already ask that? I can't help it. I think I've pauses this is going to sound really mushy, but I think that I've fallen for her. Ron's going to kill me.

The dance is over. That Logan guy, he looks kind of okay. I think that he's a Malfoy type guy. Yeah, Malfoy. I should sleep. Goodnight.

**Ginny's POV**

It's the Halloween Ball, and I finally got asked by Harry. Only thing was, he wasn't paying attention to me at all, he was paying attention to that mysterious girl. Well, not so mysterious to me, she's Trinity, Hermione's friend. That's the only reason why I'm civil to her. I mean, Harry likes her. He might think that no one notices that he watches her, follows her, but I do. She does too. She was telling me earlier tonight, that she hoped that I looked good enough to keep everyone off her back, including Harry's.

I don't see why she hates him. I mean, I would kill to get into the place she is. Smart, halfway pretty, captured the heart of a lovely boy. Bit of jealousy in her face. Harry doesn't notice me at all. During the whole dance, he never looked at me. He never even asked me to dance. He was watching her. I'm sure that no one told him that it was Trinity; he hadn't talked to anyone about her. But I think that he knows.

The way that Harry treated me tonight, it made me sad. He should've just asked Trinity out if he likes her so much. I mean, she was available the whole time, but he just didn't ask her. I guess that he was afraid of being rejected again. Again? Oh, I meant in 3rd year when he asked Cho. Ron told Hermione, who told me.

I don't know about Trinity. She has this aura... I sound like I'm talking in Divination language. Well, her air. It seems like she thinks that none of this is good enough for her. As if she can't wait to get out of this place to start her own life, her own story. She doesn't seem like the kind of person that wants to be in someone else's book. She thinks that she deserves to be the best character of all. Like she knows that she's the best and unbeatable.

Everyone else is already asleep. I guess I should go too. G'night.

**Hermione's POV**

Tonight was the Halloween Ball. I went with Ron of course, who else would I go with? I think that we did a good job with Trinity; she was stunning. If I went the other way... voice fades off. Well, I don't, but I think that Logan Williams, the transfer has fallen for her. Can you believe that they were best friends and he doesn't even recognize her?

Well, Harry certainly has fallen for her too. He thinks that no one notices, but we do. Ginny especially. She looked hurt the entire time. The one time he asks her out, he pays no attention whatsoever. Honestly, that boy really has to pay some more attention.

Ron was mad as always. At least this time, he kept it in. He knew that Ginny was hurt, and that it was Harry's fault. I've no doubt that he's going to blow up tomorrow about it.

Well, I don't like that Logan. He's too arrogant for his own good. I don't think that he's good for Trinity, but she has to win that bet. She does. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight.

**Ron's POV**

We all went to a Halloween Ball tonight. I went with Hermione. I'm so glad that I fixed that thing that happened a couple weeks ago with an anniversary. I mean, otherwise, I wouldn't have gone with her, now would I?

Harry went with Ginny, and he made her sad. He hadn't even looked at her! For god sake, would it kill him to realize that Ginny is basically in love with him! I mean, here she is, waiting, and he goes off and moons over Trinity. Not that I'm mad at her, it's just Harry that I'm mad at. Trinity can't really control all of this, and besides, she hates him.

I feel kind of bad that everyone's going through changes right now. It's so stressful, too. I mean, with every owl, there's the fear that it's the letter. You know, the one where it gives the news that... seems uncomfortably sad tells you that it was your family. Your family that's going to be on the Prophet in the Obituaries. And through all of this, everyone has to go through the complications of boyfriends, girlfriends, the normal stuff that we want to kill ourselves over.

Well, it's night time, so I think that I'll go to sleep. That Logan guy isn't bad. I hope that Trinity is okay with dating him. I don't know, but how she acts... It makes me feel like I have to be there for her, I have to be her friend and help her out. The way she is when she's not being all hard, it's kind of sad. She really does have a sad aura around her... Well, not aura, but its emotion. You just feel that she needs someone there for her.

Everyone's asleep now. I can't really sleep. I keep thinking about Harry, and how he has to kill Voldemort. I think about Ginny and her more than a crush. I think about Hermione. God, if she dies... There's no telling what I would do to myself. And Trinity. I feel bad that she was blackmailed into dating that guy Logan. He isn't half-bad. He's just quiet, like her. I hope they're happy. I really do. Goodnight, then.

_A/N: Yeah yeah, who needs 2 author's notes? Well, I wanted to point some stuff out. Yeah, I did make Ron kind of smartish, but that's how I see him. I mean, surrounded by a big family and with a younger sister, he's bound to feel protective sometimes and be like Molly; taking in others just to help. In a way, he's making Trinity his sister._

_Notice that Ginny doesn't like Trinity? She's extremely jealous that Harry likes her. She's also feeling sort of bad for Harry because he's chasing something that doesn't want him._

_Yeah, Hermione's was kind of short, but she's just being the observer, not the thinker. She's kind of ooc, I know, but this is how I see her when she finally finds someone like her that appreciates her smartness. Hermione, the hypocrite, wants to change Trinity. She also has a boyfriend, finally._

_Harry is just there, chasing someone that hates him. He won't realize it, but he's never going to get her unless he really tries and she changes her mind._

_Logan... Well, I'll leave you to analyze him yourself. When I first thought about him, it took me a while to sort out how he is. When I think about his character, it reminds me the most of this one night... Well, there's just one question that you might have. What happened to the flirty, fun Logan that we saw in Trinity's memories? If you can't get it, just reread his part. You figure it out, mainly at the parts with the asterisks._

_That's all then. Wow, almost a full page. Erg, later. FOOOOOOD. I'm hungry. Back off._


	14. Aftermath

A/N: Hey, today's my birthday, so I decided to be nice and update **twice**! Yea, see how nice I am?

11/03

Dear Journal,

Ok, this entire weekend, nothing has happened. I've been avoidable, so what?

I woke up about an hour ago. Now it's almost 7 A.M. I'm in the library, you know. I'm always in the library when I'm avoiding someone, at least as long as that person isn't in here. Well, so what if I'm avoiding Logan? What can _you_ do to me?

The bet started Saturday though... I have 27 days to get him to be my boyfriend. I'm not sure at all about whether or not I should win this bet or lose. I mean, if I want to win it, then I have to re-meet Logan (for the 3rd time...), meet his temper, and try to be his girlfriend by December. If I want to lose, however, I only get hurt by Malfoy, and that pain is a little compared to Logan's.

I'm hungry. I think I'll run into the hall to get some toast. Erg, I can't. He's in there! All 3 hims! Oh yeah, I mean Logan, Harry, and Malfoy. My god, Ron's in there too. And the 3 Gryffindors are sitting next to each other... Oh no.

Wait! Brilliantness has reached my brain. Mind. Whatever! But, I can ask some bloke to get me a piece of toast. Then I won't be noticed what so ever. HA! I have outsmarted you Malfoy + Harry+ Logan. HA! Now what! In your face! Okay, I'm going to calm down now...

Wait, there's that one guy in Ginny's year! Dude, what is his freaking name! Erg! Colin! It just came to me! Ok, hang on.

"Oi! Colin! Come back!" I shouted.

"Did you call my name?" he turned around, asking me.

"Yeah, I did. Look, can you do me a really quick favor? Just go in there and get me a piece of toast? Please?" I almost begged. My god, I suck.

"Is that going to be your entire breakfast?" he asked.

"Umm... Yeah," I said, wondering why he asked.

"That's not healthy you know. You're coming with me to get a proper breakfast," he said, dragging me off into the Great Hall. I'm trying to hide my face and eat right now. Dammit Colin, why did you have to do that! Now I'm sitting half a table away from them in plain sight!

"There. That's a healthy and complete breakfast," Colin said, approving the food on my plate. "Why did you ask me to get you some toast anyway?"

"Avoiding someone..," I muttered.

"Oh. I think I know who that someone is," he said, chewing on his bacon thoughtfully.

"Great. Just another person that knows about me and my life," I muttered again, but he caught every single word.

"Oh, well, just to let you know, ever since the tower found out about your bet, everyone's interested. I mean, it _is_ killing 2 birds with one stone. We get to watch someone's love life and we get to see a humiliated person at the end. We even have people betting on how it's going to end," he said.

"How it's going to end? There's only 2 ways it's going to end; either I lose or I don't."

"Yeah, but then there's the maybe that you might after all fall in love with Malfoy-" EWWWW "- or you might get the new kid to like you but you absolutely hate him." The bell rang. Good. Now I can escape.

Ah! Argh, someone and their hands over me.

"Guess who."

"Um, creepy person, please get your unsanitary hands off of me before I turn you purple for a week," I said pushing his hands off of me.

It was no doubt at all that by his American accent it was Logan. And he knows that this person was Morgan le Fay last night. .

Okay, last time I wrote I was at breakfast. Now it's DADA class. I haven't written earlier because there were no incidents at all. Ok. So here's what's happening.

I'm sitting in the middle of the classroom, where I always sit. Hermione finally came in. She's sitting next to me. Oh no. Her friends just came in with her. And Logan, being nice and friendly, sits next to me. We also have 5 minutes for class to start. That means conversation. ARGH!

"Hey, what's up with the threatening first thing in the morning?" Logan asks me while I look for my homework.

"I'm not a morning person. Back off," I say softly. Ha! My homework was in my binder... Why I have a binder? Oh, it's useful as an organizer.

"You know I like you, right? And I really want to know your name," he said, putting his hand on my thigh. My thigh. Could he make a worse impression?

"Creepy person, please remove your hand from my leg. And you won't like me so much when you find out my name," I said, do a quick revision of my essay. Hermione was doing the same thing, just shooting me quick glances.

"Class, settle down," says Lupin. "Does everyone have their essays out?" Choruses of yes's echo the room. "Good," he says. Suddenly, the essay's zoom towards his desk. He checks the name quickly and sees that everyone except for Logan did the essay.

"Today we will be revisiting non-verbal spells. Of course, last year, you covered this subject, but this year we will be performing more complex spells. In this lesson, since you all know the theory parts, we shall be dueling non-verbally with a partner. Now, I will watch you all duel one at a time to see how much you remember from last year. This will become a tournament for the rest of this term. The winner of the tournament gets 50 points for their house. Since everyone has this class with their house only, the winner of their house tournament will then face off with the other house champions. That champion will win 100 points. So, let's start off the dueling.

First pair is Hermione Granger and Trinity Lionheart," he says, motioning for us to get on the dueling platform. Erg, write later. Duel now.

Ok, I won. It was a very interesting duel. I'll give you the play by play.

First, we bow yea, whatever. Then, I stand completely still, waiting for Hermione to make the first move. I learned this from my mother. She always says to be patient; don't rush or you'll get a disadvantage.

She sends a stunner my way, but it was really slow for some reason. I dodge it neatly and send a jelly legs curse her way, but she reflects it with a shield. This is where things get interesting. We keep reflecting the spell back and forth, so it's getting amplified. Eventually, I get tired of it and as soon as I reflect it back, I send a leg-locker at her way. She can't dodge both, so she reflects the jelly legs and takes the leg-locker, which she gets rid of with a simple spell. I use that time to do one of my more complicated spells. It's like a Stunner, just different. This makes them go into a deep sleep that can last for hours. Mother gave me the idea for this spell. Yeah. I was that bored that I created a version where there's an entirely different counter curse. Anyways, this was kind of time consuming, so as soon as I finished it and sent it her way, she tried to burn me. BURN ME. That's _my_ move... Humph. I reflected it, so she got put to sleep AND burnt. TAKE THAT!

"Good, good," Lupin says. "Excellent duel. Fifteen points to Miss Lionheart for winning the duel and 10 points to Miss Granger for effort. Next pair, Harry Potter and Logan Williams."

You did not see the look on his face. It was... non-emotionally pissed off. Okay, that doesn't make sense, but his face was stone hard. Ok, let's watch the duel... Whoa, Logan, you better beat up that Potter boy right now. Oh yea, he won! Yay. I'm not going to tell you the whole thing, but Logan barely won. In fact, they were actually insulting each other the entire time. I can not believe that Harry called Logan a "Pretty boy". Logan cursed him after that.

Okay, class is finally over. Screw it. I'm skipping lunch. I'll go to the library instead. Erg, I'm so bored. There's nothing to do except revise my Transfiguration essay. I think that I'll do that.

Oh my god. Logan is here. He's heading straight towards me.

"Damn it Trin, why didn't you tell me!"

"Damn it Logan, why didn't you ever return my owls!"

"Don't you dare change the subject!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Trin, why didn't you tell me that it was you? Why?" he yelled.

"Screw it Logan, you ever think about how I felt! Here was my only friend, leaving me for some stupid trip. I owled you 3 times. Three! And you never even answered me. Dammit, you never answered," I said, starting to cry. I stood up.

"How do you think I felt last night! Here's my ex-best friend that never owled me back, coming to my school. Here he is, and I'm just sitting there, wondering if you ever remembered me. By that conversation last night, I guess that you didn't even care about me. You didn't even remember me!

"You don't know how much you freaking hurt me, do you! I was so freaking naïve... Why would I think that you would actually remember me!"

"Maybe because you were important to me!" he yelled. "Damn, you have to stop underestimating yourself! Stop crying," he said, softly.

"No! Just leave me alone!" I said. I'm getting out. Now.

He grabbed my arm. "Morgan," he said softly. "Don't do this to me."

"Get the hell off of me," I said, softly, but in my deadly, pissed off voice. He did let go. Now I'm in the Transfiguration classroom. I'm still crying.

Why he called me Morgan? We used to call each other by our middle names. His is Arthur. But no one else did this. It was our special thing, like how other people have secret handshakes.

I'm so confused right now. Do I really want to have his apology? Or should I just make him leave me alone? And then there's that entire annoyance of a bet...

Why couldn't my life be simple? I could have just stayed in America, Logan could've just not gone to that stupid trip he was on for 6th year, and we would've all been happy. Damn. I hate it when these things are complicated.

Class starts in 10 minutes. I really don't care. Screw it, I'm cutting. Let me go to Hermione first. Into the Great Hall I go. I must look crazy. My hair tie fell out, so all my long hair is out there, just all over. They're all looking at me. Everyone.

I got to Hermione, finally. "Tell McGonagall that I didn't feel well so I went to the Hospital Wing. Give her my essay?" I asked in a quiet voice. That entire time, I either looked down or at Logan. I couldn't look at Hermione. She saw the tear tracks on my face. Everyone in the Hall did. So, after she said yes, I left, stopping at the door, the looking back just to meet Logan's eyes with mines.

I'm in my bed now with the curtains drawn. I'm trying to calm myself, but every time I think about it, more tears came out. Who knew that I had this much liquid in my body to spare?

I don't know when I'll write again. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week. I will write, though, so don't worry. What am I talking about? I'm telling a book not to worry about me... Well, I think that I'll start on my homework now. Bye.

-Trinity

A/N: Not my best, I know. It's just that I never really had a confrontation like this, so it was hard to make up. Well, I'm kind of unhappy with the fact that Taylor is the only one that reviews... Oh well. Doesn't matter anyways... She's the only one that reads the notes anyways...


	15. Career Advice?

_**YOU WILL MISS SOMETHING IMPORTANT IF YOU DO NOT READ THE A/N BELOW.**_

_Good, now that I have your attention, onto the news._

_I've experienced a huge block that's just there. Whether or not that's a result of the amount of flames that I got, it doesn't really matter._

_What really matters is that I'm completely stuck and I've just lost the passion for this story._

_I'm not necessarily killing the story, but I might just edit this story. The beginning is a killer, so I think that I'm going to have to rewrite at least half of the chapters, or I might just not update for a while. Don't worry if I don't update, just IM me on AIM at LeaveMeAlone640. Bother me until I do it, ok?_

_Anyways, I realized how irregular I update, so I'll try to bring a new chapter every weekend. And now, without further ado, CHAPTER 15._

11/07

Dear Journal,

I'm here in front of McGonagall's office. Today, we're having a career thing where we're all talking to our heads and telling them what we want to be. Hmm... Hermione made me think a lot about it. I don't know. Oh, it's my turn. I'll write at the same time.

"Well, Miss Lionheart. You know why you're here, of course," she said, straightening papers. I nodded. "Good. Well, do you have any idea what you want to be? In your records it said that you wanted to be an Auror." I nodded again.

I then said, "But I don't think so right now. Being an Auror would be a bit dangerous right now, don't you think? And I don't really have a streak for danger."

"Hmmm... You _are_ hard to think of a profession for... Your writing is excellent. Have you thought of being a writer?"

"Not really. I don't want to be tied down to a hobby."

"Well, what other things do you enjoy?"

"I kind of want to help other people, you know, because of the war," nod, "but I just don't know how I can do that without fighting."

She looked at my papers. "It says here that you enjoy Potions?" I nodded. "Well, there is a job where you brew potions for hospitals and such. Out of the people that even apply for that job, not many people are accepted. This is going to be very hard to do. You need to have Outstanding for your Herbology and Advanced Potions classes, not to mention that you can't get less than an Exceeds Expectations for all of your other classes. You are also required to take an extra class, Medical Potions. That class hasn't been taken for about 2 years now." She gave me a stern glance.

"Yeah, I think I'll take it. It sounds like a fun semester," I said, half smiling.

"Here are the other requirements. You don't have to go to university, but it would help on your resume. This paper has the job details. Look over it carefully."

"Ok, I want this job. I think that I'll go to university first and then take the job so I have something to fall back on if I don't get the position. I also have to tell my parents..."

"Well, in case you are like Miss Granger and would like to research this job, then you have until Sunday to submit these forms." She handed me a small stack of papers. Well, not stack, but some papers. "These forms are about what classes you will be taking and what classes you will have to take. Think about your choice," she said. I stood and thanked her. "Oh yes, please call Mr. Longbottom in," she said.

I left the room. Then I called to Neville, "Hey, go in. Neville. Neville!" I said when he started phasing out. His head snapped up and he stood, taking the door from me. I gave him an encouraging smile. So, now, where to go? I think I'll wander the halls. I mean, I still have to figure this place out, don't I?

Hmmm... It's almost dinner. I think that I'm going to walk out to the Great Hall. Write later.

Damn it. It happened again. You know, when Malfoy trips me, the contents of this book fall out, and he reads them in front of the whole school. Yeah. So, I'm walking out of the Great Hall, because I finished my dinner. I planned on leaving about 5 minutes early to avoid the crowd. So, I'm leaving, and Malfoy trips me on my way out. I'm holding this book, and I successfully hold on to it, but the papers that I stick into here fall out. These are the papers where I write my poems on. Unfortunately, he picks them up.

"Hmmm, Lionheart, you simply _must_ learn to hold on to your belongings. I seem to remember an event like this. Do you?" he said, rifling through my papers.

"I remember you getting a detention with Filch," I said composing myself, readying for the lunge.

"I think that a reading of your works would be a good punishment for your impertinence."

"Well, well, I never knew you understood the meaning of impertinence. Wait, I must be wrong. After all you're just the epitome of the word, aren't you?" He ignored it and waited for all of the students and professors to come out of the Hall.

"Everybody, Miss Lionheart here has something to share with all of us. It's one of her writings, but she seems to be too shy to share with us. I think that I'll share for her," he said, all eyes on him. He was mocking me, and no one picked it up. These people are idiots.

"This piece is called Hope." He cleared his throat and began reading.

"O'er where the starlight bends

And moonshine flows

And the sunshine sends

There lies a ring that glows

"There it glows an eerie blue

Darker than the sea

Shining more than if it was new

Might it be the key?

"The key that opens the door to light

The one that banishes all the strife

This door stores up all the might

That might bring back part of our life

"The part where we have been unafraid

To go and have a time, we were bound

This part in a basket it has been laid

And buried in the cold, hard ground."

Awww, man... That was one of my best too. No one's saying anything. It's quiet. They all looked stunned. Even the teachers. They hate it, don't they? Why else would they be quiet? Clap. Someone's clapping. It was Dumbledore. Now everyone's clapping. Damn. It's loud too. I think that I'll go up and get my papers from Malfoy now.

"Malfoy, papers please?" I said, holding my hand out.

"I think that I deserve a reward for bringing you out of your shell and showing everyone what good writing you can do," he responded with a smirk.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What do you want Malfoy?" I said tiredly, as if I was tired of him.

"A simple kiss," he said, smirk growing wider. The Gryffindors we're pretending to vomit. Really. That's not helping the situation, you know.

"Fine," I said, with a fake smile. Everyone was like, "WHAT THE FUDGINESS IS UP WITH HER!" Whatever. I want my papers back.

I walked up to him. Then I got really close to his face. Man, there was like half a centimeter between us. He started leaning in and I snatched my papers from his hands. Then I walked away to Hermione. Everyone was laughing at him. Ha! Take that Malfoy.

He walked up to me. He snarled, "You'll pay for that traitor."

I stepped back so he got a better look at my expressions. I said, "Bring it."

"Now students, after listening to that wonderful piece, I hope you are inspired to do your homework. Please clear the hall now," he said, twinkling his eyes. Argh... Wait, McGonagall's calling me to her.

"Miss Lionheart," she said proudly, smile covering her face. "That was a wonderful poem."

"Thank you," I said, immodestly. It's a talent.

"Again, about your career choice. Would you reconsider and maybe write for a living?"

"Writing's just a hobby. I think that if I have to do this for life, then I would just stop liking it, and I don't want that. Besides, if preparing potions isn't enough money, then I can maybe write for something extra."

"You didn't look at the details then, did you?" I shook my head. Then, I took my binder out of my bag, opened it up to a folder, and took out the requirements.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to my binder.

"What? Oh, it's a binder. A muggle invention. It makes organizing much easier," I said absentmindedly, looking at the paper. WHAT! Oh my god... Fudginess... Dude, 20 Galleons an hour? On starting? Whoa! Man, I'm definitely going for this job... I think that she saw my eyes.

"That's just minimal. If you're much better than what they've seen, then I think that you can request your salary, as long as it's reasonable," she said.

I looked at the rest of the paper. Way at the bottom it said that I have to be an apprentice to a Potions Master. Oh no.

"I have to work under a Potions Master for a year?" I asked her. She obviously forgot a small piece of information. Interesting...

Well, at least they have a list of Masters that I can work for. One in America... Hmmm... Might take that... One in China, one in Australia, another in South America, Russia, and Scotland. The one is Scotland, no mistake, is our very own Snape. Interesting.

"Yes, forgot about that. Well, there's the list, just pick one. Then, whenever you want to start your apprenticeship, just owl the person and they will either accept you or not. Oh, look at the time. I'm very aware that you have an essay due Monday, so you should go finish it. I'll speak with you another time, Miss Lionheart," she said, walking away. Off to the library. Time to find Hermione to tell her about the job.

In the library. Hermione's here with her... erg, friends. It seems that they've accepted Logan in there too... So what, now it's the 5 of us, hanging out, making trouble? Snape probably loathes us.

Ok, time to go girly. Ugh. I hate doing this.

"Oh my God, Hermione, look at this job!" I squealed. I squealed. Erg. I shoved the paper in her hands.

"Oh dear Merlin! I want this job! God, I swear, if I liked potions..," she said, staring at the paper.

"Let me see yours," I said, reaching into her book bag. Hmm. She doesn't mind. Ok. Here it is. She wants to be a healer, blah, blah, blah, yea, yea. University is a requirement, not so tough of a requirements list, though. Hmm... I would like this job too. But no thanks... I'm too into the fact that I might be able to go back to my precious America.

"You have to be a Potions Apprentice for this? That's tough," Ron says.

"Really? I didn't think that it would be _that_ challenging. I mean, it's just having an advanced class, basically.

"Eh, just look at how Snape treats us," Harry said.

"I really don't think it's _that_ bad. And besides, it's hardly likely that I'm going to pick Snape as the Potions Master I need," I said, taking out my Transfiguration Essay.

"But he's the only one near here!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where else would you go?"

"I'm thinking America. It's near where I used to live and my father knows him a little. Besides, I miss home. I miss the fact that not everyone looks at me because of my accent."

"But that's way too far! America? What about your parents? What's going to happen to them?" Ron said, very much sounding like Hermione.

"My parents will stay here. I'll get an apartment there, get a part time job, and get lessons from the dude," I said, looking through my book bag. Damn, where is that book?

Wait. I can't go to the States. I'm about to go into the Order of the Phoenix... I can't just ditch the cause against some bad dude just because I miss my old home. It's not right.

"Well, what if we miss you?" Harry said.

"How about I talk this over with my parents and then make a decision when I want to start it?" I said, ending it with a definite voice. There were mutters of "Fine" and "Sure".

I have to do my other essays now. I swear, if Snape gives me a 99 again, I will kill him. Ok, not really, but I'll be really mad. Honestly, I mean, he doesn't take points off of anyone else for a long word in the title. I mean what kind of teacher takes off points for a long title? Anyways, I don't want to give him a reason for points off, so later.

-Trinity

_A/N: RON DOES NOT LIKE TRINITY! If you cared to read the earlier A/N in chapter 13, then you would see more of how he thinks of her like a sister. Alright, now, to the Ginny treating... heheh, DIE RON, DIE._


	16. CATFIGHT!

_**YOU WILL MISS SOMETHING IMPORTANT IF YOU DON'T READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

Anyways, if you're reading this, yea, here it is.

I'm on hiatus. Frankly, it's no fun to write this anymore, so I don't know.

I have a block, alright? It's the December 1st entry...

Yeah yeah yeah. I know, I deserve to be burned at a stake for not updating last week. But y'all know what? Review and when I get to 25 reviews (only 3 more people!) I swear that I'm going to write a page. I swear, and Taylor can keep messing with me until I do. OK? Good. Now... Onto CRAZY TRINTIY IN A CATFIGHT WITH SOME RANDOM GIRL!

11/14

Dear Journal,

That's final. I'm going to be a Potions Master, probably. At least a Potions Apprentice. Then, I'm going to have a high paying job that lets me make potions.

What was I thinking? Arghs. Now I have to spend the rest of my life making potion after potion after potion for incompetent fools that can't make it for themselves. Erk. I sound like Snape. Dear lord, help me!

There's a party today. It's to celebrate the Gryffindors winning the match against Slytherin. Last time Professor McGonagall caught us really early, so we're redoing the party. I should get dressed. Logan told me that if I didn't wear something nice then he would raid my closet... shudder

About that. We're just being all nice-nice to each other because everyone else seems to be saying stuff. You know, the whole we slept together, I got mad cause I'm a prude (mother... ARGH), I'm going to lose the bet, confess my undying love to Malfoy, and I'm actually in love with him. Yeah. It's that bad.

Not to mention that the girls are practically crawling over him. I swear I saw some girl with a skirt that was so short, it had to be held down when she walked. And another girl buttoned down her shirt so that... Let's just say that there was nothing left to the guys' imagination.

So, we decided to act like we're together when we're with other people. That doesn't mean that we talk to each other. And we still hate each other from last time. So right now, it's a small deal. We sit near each other, glare at each other, and the world thinks that we're in love. These people are sick.

Anyways, we got basically cornered when other people went to me and asked me why I wasn't with Logan. That, and the fact that another girl was sitting on his lap and he seemed like he was about to punch someone. So, I did the thing that a girlfriend would do. I confronted her. What did you think, I slapped her?

She was some Ravenclaw, I think. She looked like she was in 6th year. Anyways, this is what I said. Oh yeah, I was feeling crazy, so I decided to say it with a really American accent. Yeah, I know I sound stupid saying this, but I was bored. Back off.

"Girl, I know you were not all over my man," I said, sticking out a hip, like the others girls used to do. Heh, I guess there _is_ a reason for the popular girls at Salem's after all.

"Of course I wasn't. I was just... _telling_ him something," she said, eyes slanting towards him. He gave her a non-plussed look.

"Do that again, _watch_ where you're gonna land," I said, still with the accent, snapping my fingers across my face. I saw Hermione and Ron a table away, cracking up.

"Say that again, watch where _you're_ gonna land," she said, eyes narrowing.

"Bitch, bring it," I practically yelled. Luckily, it was in the Great Hall during dinner, and it was very noisy. Still, I think that Dumbledore heard me. His eye twinkled.

She came up towards me and then tried to slap me. I caught her hand and punched her in the eye. Man that felt good. Punching is a good stress reliever.

Then, some idiot (Seamus Finnegan I think) yelled out, "CATFIGHT!"

The girl, somehow fueled by this, started pulling my hair. I, who very much valued my long hair, tried to get her off of me, but I couldn't, so I started kicking her, and saying, "Get the fuck off of me, bitch!"

That was when Snape came in. I'm afraid that 1, somewhat old guy with no chance to work out has no chance against 2 very young teenagers that were full of hormones and madness. Still, he tried. He also got a punch in the face by the girl, who missed me when I ducked.

After that, Lupin and about 5-6 other guys tried to subdue us, but you know how I am. I was mad. And frustrated. And I wanted to get rid of the frustration. So, naturally, I took it out on them. Heh. I took on 3 guys. By myself. Heh.

Eventually, Snape got me and Lupin got her, but someone pushed Snape over, so I got free. I came at her, and Lupin was still holding her arms behind her. I stopped, for some reason, and started lecturing them.

"Dude, this is all wrong. You see, you're holding her in a way that seems like a gang trying to mug some guy. That's not right. You should've let her go by now so that we can beat each other up, so that we get tired and you all just take us to the Hospital Wing. Or, of course, you all can stop thinking like some muggles and use your wands, like Professor McGonagall is about to do while I'm distracted. Also, I was defending myself. I stopped myself too, even though I had a great chance to beat her up. You shouldn't take points from me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the Hospital Wing," I said. Everyone was quiet when I said it. I walked out, then Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Logan ran after me. Logan's hand was on my back. Great. We're together. Read the sarcasm.

Anyways, I decided not to go, because I wanted Hermione to get in practice as being a Healer. We went to the library instead. Hermione was scolding me for what happened, but the guys were all laughing.

"That was bloody hilarious!" Ron shouted.

"I know, especially the lecturing part. That was bloody brilliant!" Harry said.

"Dude, I'm just happy that I got the girlfriend that likes saving my ass," Logan said. There were no chairs left, after Ron took on for this foot rest. I frowned.

Hermione said, "You all! You're not supposed to be encouraging this! And Trinity, what possessed you to fight her!" She pushed Ron's feet off the chair.

"Stress, frustration, anger. Not to mention the rumors," I said, sitting.

"Oh, did you hear the latest?" Hermione asked. She's starting to gossip a lot. She's a real girl... erk.

"No, what is it?" I asked her.

"Well, it seems that you and Malfoy are engaged to be engaged, and that Logan is actually your long-lost relative. Well, Malfoy, who just found that out, is trying to make sure that you don't sleep with him, because then he's going to have a deformed bastard son, which he doesn't want. So, he's going to go out with me to get Ron mad and annoyed, so that he gets distanced from all of us. With only Harry there, he's going to break up the two of you, because it's going to make sure that you don't get together."

"Oh God. These people are sick!" I said, leaning back on my chair.

Yeah, so then we came up here for the party. Which brings me to a problem. Hermione stole all of my school uniforms, telling me that I wasn't allowed to wear them. The house elves haven't finished my laundry yet, so I'm suck with no clothes except a long, black skirt. Erk. Time to ask Lavender and Pavarti.

"Hmm... A black skirt... Pav, what do you have for this?" Lavender yelled.

"Black skirt? Shorten it!" she yelled back. Lavender did the charm, which made it a bit high, but was necessary with these two, and then gave it back to me. "Top?" I asked.

"Damn... Pav, halter-top, umm... Gold?" she asked her.

"Too bright. Green?" Pavarti asked back.

"Too Slytherin," I said.

"Red?" Hermione said, coming from no where at all. She was in the bathroom, still changing, apparently.

"Yeah," Lavender said. Hermione stuck her head back in the door, and then her hand came out, producing a dark red halter-top.

I took it, and changed. Erg. That's it, I'm taking my robes. That'll help me with this whole 'too much leg/shoulder' problem.

There. That's better. I'm putting on that designer robe that my mother put in my trunk. Without me knowing. Anyways, it's good for right now. Black, of course, with a couple buttons on the front.

Yeah, so I didn't fully explain why I'm dressing up, do I? Well, when with a Williams or Lionheart, one _must_ dress well when going to social events of importance, such as a party, no matter how small. And since we're both from families that enforce this rule, we have to do it doubly. Especially if some twat's going to take pictures. Erk.

For real. I mean, we have family rule books... You've never heard of it? Most pureblood families have it. Like Malfoy. Oh my god, I'm like Malfoy. Weird...

Anyways, right now, I'm kind of busy trying to find that fire whiskey that Lav + Pav said that they were going to spike the drinks with. I promise that I'll write during that offending social gathering taking place where we relax and study. Sorry, I feel like being smart right now. Later then. Not signing to prove that I'll write later. So HA! Laterness.

A/N: Yea, yea, yea, short, not enough, whatever. Remember, I'm making an extension. So HA! Anyways, next chapter spoilers. Lotsa drunkness, a game of "I've Never Ever", some making out, mistakes, and really feeling stupid. Heh, and it's not always the students that spike the drinks. Remember, think back at chapter 11. Hehehehehe.


	17. Drunkness and Apologies

_**YOU WILL MISS SOMETHING IMPORTANT IF YOU DO NOT READ THE NOTE BELOW!**_

_A/N: Hey guys, what's up, hmmm? Well, I decided to actually write a bit because I saw that I hadn't written since September. It's been busy, what with this being my last year of middle school-_

_Trinity- Liar! You've had **plenty**__time, you're just LAZY!_

_Sandra- Hey man, I'm writing your DIARY. You want me to point out something increasingly obvious in the later chapters? Hmmm?_

_Trinity- You are such a HATER. And it's not a diary, it's a JOURNAL. _

_Rachel- Okay, both of you STOP it. Ok? We all understand that the both of you own diaries that you call journals. We all get it. Just as long as you updated. I'm getting way too bored nowadays. _

_Sandra and Trinity jump Rachel_

_Taylor- Hey guys, as Sandra's bestest reviewer and friend, I get to say the disclaimer! What a great job! (grinds her teeth) She does not in anyway own Potterverse. Ok? And now, Sandra wanted to tell you guys that she plans on updating very infrequently if at all, so yea. And do NOT hurt me, I'm just the messenger! Put those pitchforks away! Oh yea, she also says to Rachel that Rachel should stop invading Sandra's author's notes and update herself._

_Readers retreat_

_Sandra- Okay, back. Trinity got to jump Rachel, so yeah. Ok, on with the story... Umm... what happens here...? OH, it's the DRUNKNESS!_

11/14

Dear Journal,

HA! I told you that I would write. But you didn't think so, now did you? Anyways, I'm here at that stupid party, waiting for some drinks and entertainment. Dude, I'm really bored...

Wait. Hermione has an idea. Now we're rounding up the 7th years to play something called "I've Never Ever". Wonder what it is. Ok, we got me, Logan, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Lavender, Pavarti, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Ok, let's see what Hermione says.

"Ok, who's played this before?" she asks. No one says anything. "Alright then, this is how you play. You each say something that you've never ever done before and whoever _has_ done it has to put up a finger. Whoever gets to put up 10 fingers loses. Ok?" nod, "Good, let me put a truth spell on us." She mutters something, and we start. "Ok, I'll go first. I've never ever... put make-up on my boyfriend/girlfriend before."

Lav, Pav, and Ron each put up a finger. Me next. "Hmm... I've never ever... juggled 5 boyfriends/girlfriends before." Logan, Pav, and Dean put one up.

Logan's up. He just stuck his tongue out at me. "I've never ever took 12 classes in one year before." Me and Hermione with one up. Ron's up.

"I've never ever been down Knockturn Alley before." Harry, Seamus.

Lav's up. "I've never ever threw a curse at a student and missed and hit a teacher instead." She giggled. Harry, Ron, and Logan.

Pav's up. "I've never ever gone all the way with someone before." Surprise, no one put it up.

Seamus. "I've never ever had a plant squirt me with Stink Sap." Harry and Neville.

Dean. "I've never ever been caught with a guy in my bed." Hermione, Lav, Pav, and surprisingly Seamus. "That wasn't my fault that Dean felt like taking my bed in the middle of the night," Seamus said when we were all giving him weird looks.

Neville up. "I've never ever been caught in a broom closet snogging 3 times in one day with my best friend's sister," he said, pointedly at Harry. Harry and Logan up. "What is it, pick on incredible hot guys day?" Logan said.

So right now it's me (1), Logan (4), Hermione (2), Ron (2), Harry (4), Lavender (2), Pavarti (3), Seamus (2), Dean (1), and Neville (1).

Hermione. "I've never ever kissed Professor Snape for any reason at all." Neville and Pav up.

Me. "I've never ever _not_ aced the History of Magic exams." What? I have! Anyways, everyone except for me and Hermione up one.

Logan "I've never ever aced the History of Magic exams." Me and Hermione up. Everyone was sniggering.

Ron. "I've never ever gotten lost in Hogwarts before." Me, Logan, Dean, and Neville up one.

Harry. "I've never ever pissed in my pants before." Neville and Seamus.

Lav. "I've never ever been on a broomstick longer than 30 minutes. Seamus, Dean, Logan, Ron, and Harry up one.

Pav. "I've never ever accidentally sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast." Neville and Dean.

Seamus. "I've never ever liked a guy." Grrr... All the girls.

Dean. "I've never ever made out with an ex-convict before." Hermione! "Oh, no... Damn, bad mental image... You almost went out with me too! Erg!" Harry went.

Neville. "I've never ever studied for 3 days straight." Me, Hermione, and Ron.

Now it's me (5), Logan (7), Hermione (6), Ron (5), Harry (6), Lavender (4), Pavarti (6), Seamus (5), Dean (5), and Neville (6).

Hermione. "I've never ever been with more than 10 people in a month." Logan and Dean.

Me. "I've never ever tried to turn an animal a different color." Ron, Lav, and Pav up.

Logan. "I've never ever- wait, I did... I've never ever had problems with my hair." Me, Hermione, Harry, Lav and Pav

Ron. "I've never ever been to muggle jail." Me, Logan, and Dean up. "What?" I said when they all looked at me.

Harry. "I've never ever had a crush on my cousin." Ron, Neville, and Lav.

Lav. "I've never ever almost did it on someone's grave." Seamus and Logan. "Hey, game over, I lost," Logan said with his 10 fingers up.

Final scores: me (6), Logan (10), Hermione (6), Ron (7), Harry (6), Lavender (6), Pavarti (7), Seamus (6), Dean (7), and Neville (7).

"Ok, that was fun," I said. Then I took a swig of the Butter beer that just arrived. Hmm... It tastes weird. Kind of like alcohol...

Hmmm, the portrait door just opened... But there was no one there. Let's go and listen, because I hear voices. I'll just finish this Butter beer first. Woo, feel kind of woozy. Let's go, though.

"You think we put enough alcohol in there?" a voice asks. It sounds like McGonagall.

"Yes, of course, kids drink a lot, so if there's only some alcohol in there, they're still going to consume some, just not enough for a hangover or Madam Pomfrey," says someone. It sounds like Professor Lupin.

"Well, I just hope that it's enough to get those 2 together," the McGonagall voice said.

"Of course! Trinity and Logan would've gotten together with or without our help. It's just the fact of time...," said Lupin voice.

"Just make sure that we win the bet. I won't stand to lose against Severus Snape again," the McGonagall voice said.

They stopped, and I think that they left. Now. WHAT THE FUDGINESS! Dude, they're betting on me! That's so... cool, actually. Erk, back to the point. They spiked our Butter beer. Dude, that's so totally un-cool. Like, really un-cool. Ok, the alcohol is getting to my head. I better tell them all.

"Guys!" I yell at the group surrounding the table of drinks. Oh no, the first years are drinking some. Dun dun dunnn... Erk, not good.

"PEOPLE!" I yelled again. Someone behind me just put their arms around my stomach... Oh, ok, it's Logan. I was afraid that Harry was still being stalker. Anyways, WAIT. What The Fudginess is he doing! Erk.

"Hey there," he whispers in my ear. Nothing to ease my mind. I got a guy here, drunk and full of hormones making moves on me. Yeah, _that's_ comforting.

"Umm... Hi?" I say. I think it's wearing off. That's good. Now, about everyone else who had probably drunken a bottle or 2? Now what?

"Why would you want everyone else's attention when you have mine?" he said, starting to kiss my neck. Ooo, ARGH, snap outta it! Darn, my slangish self is getting control of my journal. Not good.

"Logan, stop it, you're drunk," I whisper, pushing him away.

"I know. So what?" he says, resume his prior... activity.

"Just stop!" I say, right before he decides to push me up against a wall and starts making out with me. Ack, that boy better get his hand outta my shirt before I hex him to oblivion. Ohhhh, that's great... What! Dude, I'm actually, ohhhh that feels, SNAP OUTTA IT! Ok, somewhat better. He decided to get off of me and is now currently taking me to THE BOYS' DORM! Dude, not gooood.

"Logan! Get the fuck off!" I said, trying to get him out of it. Now working. He's still dragging me... "Hermione!" I yelled. She looked towards me and then I mouthed 'Help'. She didn't understand. She's had waaay too many beers. Man, who knew that they would turn something so innocent into an evil substance? Why teachers, why! I beg for your mercy! WAIT. The teachers. Going to get them, screw it if I get caught.

Now, how to get away from Logan? Yeah, he's not getting off of me anytime soon. Erk, I'm just going to have to take him with me.

"Logan, not here," I said, looking him in the eye. "Come on, somewhere else." Taking him out of the portrait right now, dude, he keeps trying to kiss me. Erg, I wonder if this is how he actually feels about me... Off of subject, got to get back on. Okay, to Lupin's classroom. Then, to McGonagall's, and we might just be alright.

"Professor Lupin!" I yelled as he was at his desk.

"Trinity? Shouldn't you be at that party at in your Common Room?" he said with a look of complete shock. Obviously, he hadn't expected a non-drunk Trinity Lionheart with a very drunk Logan Williams coming down to his classroom when we were supposed to be making out.

"Ok, first of all, you knew about our little party and you didn't crash it! Dude, what kind of teacher _are_ you!" I asked him. Before he could respond, I interrupted. "And second of all, what kind of teacher gets his students drunk for a stupid bet that was originally created by the students!"

"Whoa, how do you know that?" he asked.

"Eaves-dropping on you and my precious Head of House... By the way, where is she?" I drawled.

"She's in her quarters, and what is Mr. Williams doing here with you?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject," I said. "We all are going to be taking a trip to see my lovely Transfiguration professor." With that, I dragged them by their wrists towards her home thingy.

When he said, "Now, Miss Lionheart, I don't think that it's necessary-"

I stopped abruptly and turned around to look at him in the eye. My eyes flashed dangerously, and then I said, "You were saying?"

"Er, um, nothing at all," he stuttered. "I thought so," I said with an evil look. We continued to McGonagall's living area. Hmmm... There's a statue here, not like how everything else has portraits... Maybe it talks?

"Do you know the password?" I asked Lupin. Then I slapped Logan for trying to make out with me again. He backed off and looked guilty.

"No, I don't. None of us know the password to her chambers," he said, still wary of my temper.

"This is odd... 2 students and a professor looking for my mistress in the middle of the night and asking each other for the password...," the statue said suddenly. The lion then yawned.

"Hey, could you somehow inform Professor McGonagall that we urgently need her?" I asked. I had no idea what I was going to do when she came except to give her a verbal lashing.

"I could, but you woke me up. Honestly, with the time that I have on my hands, you'd think that I could get some hours of sleep each night!" the statue said.

"Whatever," I said with the attitude that I used last week on that girl... Heh. "The only reason why you aren't helping us is because you just can't. You suck and you can't get my professor for the love of God."

"I _can_ too get her!" it squawked.

"Prove it!" I said. "Fine," and then soon, a robed McGonagall came out, asking us, "What's the problem?"

"The problem? The problem is that you spiked our drinks at a party that you were supposed to stop!" I said.

"What! Remus, why did you tell her!" she asked, outraged.

"She already knew, then came to get me," he said apologetically to her.

"Dude! Umm, small problem here! There are drunk little FIRSTIES in the Common Room, not to mention the older students that are filled with raging HORMONES. Now, are you going to help me, or do I have to curse them all?"

We all started to run towards the Common Room to look at the damage. Most of the students got knocked out, but there were still enough of them that were very awake and needed a sobering elixir immediately. So then, we all took them to the infirmary, where they were out of the elixirs because of some _other_ teacher (Bet you it was Lupin. What? I'm not allowed to think that one of my teachers drink?). So, McGonagall came to me and said that because I'm to be a Potions Apprentice, I'm going to make that elixir, or have to face everyone with hangovers, which is a bad thing, because the teachers could not take the blame of this and neither could the students.

So, I was making the potion on the Hospital Wing floor, when Malfoy strides in with a black eye. Madam Pomfrey sees this, then runs in to get some salve for it. During that time, he comes up to me, and says, "Wonder what Lionheart is doing here in the middle of the night," and starts stroking my hair, which fell out of its bun because of all the running around. I didn't even look up.

"Get the fuck off my hair," I said.

"Oh, feisty, aren't we?" he says. Then, I say, "You want to make that one black eye two?"

He scowls, lets Pomfrey apply the salve, then leaves. After that, Dumbledore comes in, sees me making the potion, then raises an eyebrow. Lupin and McGonagall are fast asleep in a place filled with some students that are still drunk and are wondering what they're doing here.

"I can explain sir," I told him. He didn't buy it.

"Hush child, add those lacewings before the potion boils," he said. I added them quickly, then looked at him for an answer.

"Thanks to the wards covering Hogwarts, I am able to learn what happens in the school, so you need not explain yourself. Just finish the potion, then get some rest." Then he left. Erk, I'm lying in bed now, trying to sleep. Tonight was rather hectic... Oh dear, I forgot about Logan. I hope he's ok... He's not going to like me in the morning, is he? Oh, screw it. I'm sleeping, good night.

-Trinity


	18. Week After Being Drunk

_A/N: Hey there! Ok, so as I'm writing this note, my internet's out, so I can't check the reviews/hits that I've had on the last chapter. Ok, and also. I have finally taken Rachel's advice to plan out what happens. Alright? So the chapters should be written a bit faster now that I don't have to spend 15 minutes brainstorming about what to write about. So yeah... That's an improvement. Ok, that's all and here's the aftermath. Well, not really. But a week after being drunk. Hehe... _

_Oh yeah, I've revised the first few chapters, so visit and tell me what you think!_

_Trinity: AHH! NO! YOU KILLED MY PERSONALITY! Sobs._

_Spicy-Obsession- Oh, shut up, you sucked anyway, you stupid, arrogant, MARY-SUE!_

_Sandra- AHHH! STOP CALLING ME MARY-SUE! Oh, wait. Sorry, sometimes I forget I'm not being Trinity in the A/Ns..._

_Taylor- Here to do disclaimer again. Well. Sandra does not own Potterverse AT ALL. DON'T FLAME HER!_

_Rachel-Back to a week after being drunk... Here you go!_

_Sandra- ACK! STOP INVADING MY STORY!_

11/21

Dear Journal,

Hey there. Last week was somewhat eventful. Not really in good way though. I'm kind of mad at everyone. Just because of Logan. And that kind of makes me happy. I have no idea why, so don't ask, ok? Good.

**Truth**. The teachers didn't get in trouble for spiking our drinks, but we got in trouble for having a party. I was right that Logan would be mad at me the next morning. We got into a huge row. And yes, he is available to everyone else. And yes, I'm turning British. Also, he did find out about the bet that he recently did not know about.

**False**. I did not sleep with Malfoy just to get Logan mad. Logan and I did not make up. We did not confess our undying love to each other. I did not go out with Harry, and I did not get into a fight with Ginny Weasley.

**Unconfirmed**. We do not know whether or not Hermione lost her virginity to Ron that night, nor do we know whether or not Harry and Ginny broke up. We also do not know if Logan has broken up with that girl from Ravenclaw that I beat up.

**Point**. Everything went crazy that night and I did not go out with anyone since me and Logan's "breakup". There are 5 million girls fawning over Logan now that I'm out of the picture, and I'm running out of time for that stupid bet.

Sigh I have to tell you, don't I? Yeah, it was trouble in paradise that night. It just made the morning really bad... Erg, here he comes. I have to hide really quick. Ok, now I'm in the library. In some section that no one ever uses... Sex ed! Whoa, that's so not right... Maybe I should show Hermione this section? Ewww, bad mental image! Anyways, here's what happened.

I wake up, and then I start going down to breakfast. In the Common Room, Logan's there, waiting for me, right? But instead of being the happy cheery guy, he's the mad pissed off guy for the day after the Halloween Ball. So, I ask him what's wrong.

"What's wrong! What's wrong is what I tried to do with you last night!" he shouts.

"Well, if it's so wrong, you don't have to make everybody wake up because of you screaming about it!" I hissed.

"Trin, look, I'm sorry, are you okay? You hurt? Anything?" I have no idea why, but I just lost it. It was too much stress and here's my "boyfriend" over worrying about me.

"Look, don't worry, I'm fine," I said. I had a headache from only 6 hours of sleep, so my temper was running short.

"No, really, are you honestly ok?"

"Why are so worried! We aren't even really together!" I shouted, just loosing it.

"What? This has nothing to do with me being worried about you," he stated.

"Sure it doesn't. You only freaking care about me because you're just using me to get those girls off of your back!" I said, still mad, with a terrible migraine.

"Oh, like you aren't using me for that stupid bet with Malfoy? Don't say anything, I saw you with him in the Hospital Wing, you slut! Just waiting until the first of December, then you're going to leave me for him, aren't you!" he yelled. The entire house came out by now.

"Ever think that you were so drunk that you didn't see right? Or that there are other girls with dark hair that Malfoy could've been hitting on! Ever think!" I said, tears coming out now. He thought that I was a slut... What would you do if you had this splitting headache and your fake boyfriend is someone you actually like?

"Damn," he said softly. He finally realized what he had done. "Listen, Trin-"

"No. No, _you_ listen. I don't want anything to do with you at all. Now just leave me alone. Just go," I said, tears still coming down, leaving the Common Room. I found comfort in the dungeons, where Snape-the-one-that's-nice took me in and made me drink some tea, then gave me a headache potion. Very nice of him. But then again, this was the really nice Snape, not Snape-the-bastard.

So then, I went to classes, away from everyone, for the rest of the day, hid in the library, fell asleep in the library, went to classes. Everything was fine, until the day after. So, I was in the Common Room, right? I was studying with Hermione, Ron, and Harry for the next Transfiguration exam. Ok, so here we are, me re-writing my notes, Hermione reading her notes, and Harry and Ron trying to get the practical part of the test. And then, suddenly, a paper ball makes its way onto my notes.

Ron and Harry mess up their quills that they were trying to turn into owls, Hermione jumps, and I'm thinking 'What the hell?'

We all just ignore it, as this has been happening for the past day, and we go back to our activities. Hmm... Harry seemed overly happy. I just remembered that... Anyways, back to the story.

I start to hear voices. Some girl saying, "She didn't care, let's try again." Then, I guessed that they were talking about me. I mean, I was the person that was basically carrying a "SCREW WITH ME" sign on my back, so who else would they be talking about?

I was right. I put up a shield (_Reflectos_) just in time, so that it bounced off and hit the girl. I looked up and then I gathered my things. I decided to be really pissy, so I went up to her and started talking.

"Bitch. Do that again and you'll find out that I can hurt you without my wand," I said and then I turned around. I was going to go to Snape and ask for a calming drought. After all, if I wanted to survive this, then I was going to need a lot.

And then she did it. She threw another paper ball at me like and immature 10 year old. Wait, no, even a 10 year old would realize that they were being stupid and treading into dangerous land. So, I turned around, and did the normal thing. I slapped her. Next thing I know, Potter's all over me, holding me back. Imbecile. Sorry, I felt like having an "I-am-superior-using-my-large-vocabulary" moment there.

Well, then I start getting mad, and he goes, "Calm down, then I'm going to let you out." I value the use of my limbs, so I just stop, and then he still won't let me go. So I say, "Get the hell off of my Potter."

I shrug him off and I start for the dorms. Only, I hear him say to Ron, "Someone's PMSing." So here I am, frozen on a stairway, and listening to a guy talking about me PMSing. That boy is about to get hurt.

I turn around, glare, and you know, the works. Then I say, "What were you saying?" He, like the idiot he is, stutters, "N-nothing at all." I walk up to him and slap him twice. One because he was talking about my female workings, and another one because he lied. I was smug, I know I was. I just b-slapped the Boy-Who-Lived for lying to me.

Well, I went into my dorms, yeah, yeah, and then I started studying. So here I am, today. I am so screwed. It doesn't take a genius to know that I have no way to win that stupid bet, and that I'm going to be the laughingstock of the school. And after that, Mother's going to be disappointed, and I hate it, and Lupin and McGonagall are going to lose, which makes them mad at me, and that makes me a bigger target for classes. And now I'm ranting. Erg. It's not right.

Wha! What the hell! Why can't I see this text? I'm trying to study, obviously, and I can't read a word of the book! My eyesight, probably. It's been acting up for days now, and I can't see anything far away. Sometimes it effects what's near my face too. But I never thought about it. I mean, L- he _did_ cast an eye correction spell on me... It shouldn't be resulting in this.

So, off to Pomfrey we go. I hope she can fix it.

Ok, she can't. Here's the reasoning:

Alright, so he cast that spell on me, right? One major problem about that. Eyesight continues to change until when you're about 20. When it was casted, I was 15. Therefore, my eyesight would still be changing.

She doesn't want to do the spell because it might have some negative effects being casted twice on the same eyes. So, instead, I get glasses. Again. Great, eh?

Well, at least I didn't get those really dorky glasses. The ones that I got were black and silver. They were thin and light and the lenses aren't really that big either. So, in result, I look better than when I didn't have the glasses.

Wait. I just realized something. I'm a geeky 4 eyes now. Erg... Even more reason for the other people to bait me. Wait. They can't bait me... If they don't know who I am. HA! I can use this to my advantage. All I'll do is leave my hair down, get my skirt a bit shorter, tighten my shirt, wear my glasses, and presto. New person. Yeah... I think that I'll do this, if only to get everyone off of me and to make them see that I'm not hurt. Just simply fazed. I'll start on Monday and I'll write how it goes next week. For now, I have to ask Lavender and Pavarti for some more favors.

Later, until next week. Au revoir. Sorry, felt like being French. Heh.

-Trinity


	19. Ending the Bet

_A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates; I've been pulled into a game... So yeah... Here's the next chapter..._

12/01

Dear Journal,

Ok, so I didn't write on Friday. But what was the point if I was going to write today? Huh? Can't come up with a reason? Then don't bother me, you stupid book.

It's after classes right now. I think that Snape was meaner to me, if possible. Probably just to say "I may have been nice, but I'm still Snape-the-bastard-in-class." Pretty ridiculous if you ask me. Of course he's still a bastard. Oh yeah, just to show how much of a bastard he is, he gave me a 98 on my essay. Then, on the top of it, he wrote, "How are you supposed to become a Potions Master with this kind of theory? Let's hope that you're better at the practical area of creating this potion." Yup, that's what he wrote, word for word.

I was with Colin earlier. I did a repeat performance of the day after the dance. I just asked him for some fruit, Gods, and he wouldn't give it to me. Something about not being a healthy breakfast... So, I went down to the kitchens to get some food. Colin came down with me, just to make sure that I actually eat this time.

I think that boy's trying to get me together with Harry. He kept talking about him, about how great he is, about how Harry really needs a girlfriend. Eh, I think that he wanted to go out with Ginny, just couldn't because Harry ("He's my role model, did you know that? Now eat your toast") was going out with her ("She's great. I mean, she's in all my classes (ever think that you're just being a stalker?) and she's always helping me. We're really good friends,") and he didn't want to take anything from Harry.

Whatever. I'm really not looking to help anyone out with their love lives. Unless, of course, there's something in it for me...

Well. About this week, with my appearance. Nobody really paid attention to me much. I think that they did notice who I am, just didn't feel the need to bother a girl that was obviously going crazy and showing it with a crazy make-over that required no effort whatsoever. Yes, I am aware that I'm going crazy; do I have to say it twice? Actually, I did say it twice... Ok. Shutting up about that.

Anyways, you know that today's the bet. So, I'm trying to avoid it. But then again, I _am_ a Gryffindor, and we do stupid things, so of course, Hermione talks to me, tells me that I _have_ to go, so, she's going to drag me to dinner for that stupid bet. Even though she knows that I've lost.

She has honestly lost her mind.

Yeah, I have noticed that I went kind of off subject here. What are you going to say about it? Hmm? Nothing? Thought so.

I've only written a page. One stupid page of crap. Yeah, I know, that's the first time that I've ever written that word in here. Does it really matter though? I mean, what really matters when I'm about to lose my mind?

Hermione's pushing me into the Great Hall. I'm desperately trying to figure out a loophole. Arghs, why didn't I get a loophole before I agreed to the bet? I should've did that before I did anything rash...

SCARED is what I am...

Sorry, I thought that I was going to make that into a poem... I guess not then. Anyways, I'm not feeling very poetic, so I guess no poem for you, or whoever is reading this.

Oh, DAMN IT. I'm in the Great Hall. And everyone's staring at me weird. Screw it, I'm hungry and I'm eating.

Yeah. So... they're looking at me. Well, mainly the Slytherins and Gryffindors, but still. I'm being stared at... And I still need a loophole. Ouch. I was just poked by a spork... Wait, where did a spork come from? Okaay, I'm freaked out. Hermione is poking me with a spork.

"Hermione! Why are you stabbing me with a spork?"

"Hmm? What?" she looked around apparently confused. "I was poking you with a spork? I don't know why... There was just a feeling that I should poke you with a spork..."

"Okay," I said as she went back to eating. She's probably thinking about what just happened, so I'm not going to interrupt her.

Oh no. Malfoy and his little cronies are here.

"Well _Trinity_, it seems that today is December 1st," Malfoy drawls... I like how he said my name. That was random. Let me shut up about that for now.

"Nice to see that you can read a calendar Malfoy," Ron says. He's so cool. Well, not really, but we all let each other believe what they want.

"No one asked you Weasel. Lionheart and I have some business to attend to that _doesn't_ concern you," he sneers. Oh please, like calling him Weasel is really going to piss Ron off?

...Apparently, it did. Ron fumes up. "Go away ferret, or we'll have to make you."

"Says who? And besides, if Trinity wants her family honor untainted, she'd better talk to me," Malfoy says. My family honor? No... Ok, let me explain. Family comes first, no matter what. So, just about every pureblood family has some sort of honor in the social area. I really don't know what he could do to me, but no one kids around when you talk about this. No one, at all.

I nod. "What do you want Malfoy?" I ask him.

"It seems that you haven't completed your end of the bet, so I believe that you're supposed to declare something..." he said, trying to look innocent. Snape gave a smug smile. McGonagall gave him a scathing glare.

Come on... Think of something! Ah ha! Hermione got it!

"Wait! The bet was that she only had to go out with Logan, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, what are you on?" I said.

"Well, you already did go out with Logan, but no one said anything about not being allowed to break up!" she said, excited.

I grinned. "Hear that Malfoy? I still win the bet."

"Yes, but you _did_ break up with him, so that should go under the category of _not_ going out with him, so I think that we should both apply to our penalties," he sneered. He was going down, but he was going to take me with him, ehh?

"Alright then Malfoy. However you want it," I said. There was no point of arguing, he was such a baby. I can be a baby too when I want, so that's why I avoided it. In a situation like this, 2 spoiled brats fighting is not good.

I spoke very loudly. "Attention everyone!" They all looked at me. "I have an announcement to make... I pledge my undying love to Draco Malfoy," gasps everywhere "BUT. Just to let you know, that sentence was about as true as me being ref for the next Thunderer-Warrior game."

The Quidditch people got the joke, but they had to explain it to the other people... I only know that because Ron told that to me a bit ago... Yeah. Anyways, back the point. Malfoy scowls and then leaves the Hall, while I'm just sitting there, being relieved, and then, there's Logan, looking at me. It looked like absentminded staring... Does he like me? Cause I sure as hell like him... Hey, it might even be love. Alright, not real, _real_ love, but that kind of love that everyone says they're in, you know?

Well there's no use in thinking about this stuff. I mean, its not like I'm actually _in_ love, and that's all that matters, right? I mean... Alright, so it's true that I'm waiting for my fairytale romance; what girl doesn't? Look at it; everyone's going crazy about how You-know-who is coming back, killing people. We all want to have everything that we've ever wanted to do in life, and I know for sure that falling in love is in at least half of the population's agenda.

But then there's all of us purebloods out there. Sure, my parents might be nice, He-who-must-not-be-named defiant, but face it, they want their bloodlines passed on. If not for them, it's for their parents or my future if He actually wins the war. I'm not even sure if He'll accept that they refused him before.

So, here are my new set of rules. I must marry a pureblood to keep my parents happy without them having to talk to me about what they want, where if that happens, I will freak out and throw a tantrum. Trust me, I may be 17, but I can still be a brat when I want.

So... I have classes... And not to mention that the DADA tournament thing is still going on, so I'm dueling today... So, healthy breakfast and then I have Potions... I LOATHE that moronic professor who hates students and teaches here anyway... ARGHS. Yeah, that's how much I want to skip classes.

Oh yeah! It was Turkey Day last Thursday! But no one knew what I was talking about... Anyways, Thanksgiving in Britain... Not very fun... And for dinner, they were serving ROAST BEEF. Yeah, I'm serious, they served roast beef. So, I went down the kitchens with Ron and Harry and Hermione and we all had turkey for dinner.

Not that Harry and Ron actually understood why I was kidnapping them to eat turkey, but still. It made me homesick. I want to be back in America where no one stares at you for having a different accent, or wearing different things. And not to mention that no one thinks that you're weird for dragging them down to the kitchens to eat turkey on the 4th Thursday of November...

Well, the bell just rang, so I have to go the class I wrote about up there. I think that I'm going to write on Friday. Maybe. I don't know. Whatever. I'm sure I'm going to write. I just don't know when...

-Trinity

_A/N- I'm not too happy with this chapter, and I really don't want to fix it up... This is the chapter that I had block on, can you believe that? One of the more important chapters and I get a block... Oh yeah, props to anyone that understood that Spork thing... haha, it's probably those MS writers out there..._


	20. Making out is Nice

_A/N: Hi dear people... You all must be devoted if you're reading this... I'm afraid that I'm discontinuing this story. You see, it's horribly hard to write and I just can't seem to do well with long term stories with too many characters. I hope you all forgive me for making you wait this long for news along with the fact that I don't think you'll like this chapter... It was certainly funny at the time, but now it seems a bit wrong. Please check the profile to see more on it, and please DON'T HATE ME! Remember, I love you!  
_

12/05

Dear Journal,

Hey. Life's boring, like usual. There's nothing to do except avoid Logan, and even that's boring. He's going out with other people now. He's becoming the Malfoy of Gryffindor. Nice, isn't it? He's making me jealous... Intentional or not, it's annoying.

Maybe he _knows_ that I like him, and he thinks that I have to prove myself to him, so he's going to go out with all these other blonde chicks to make me jealous. Then, he's going to wait for me to beat the girl up, and then we live happily ever after producing pureblood children.

Ok, not really. I'm not that "knight in shining armor" person. Maybe... he's doing it because he hates me and he wants to see me sad and vulnerable and he's one of You-know-who's minions and then when I'm sad and vulnerable because of him, he's going to hold me ransom for Hermione, which is going to get him up in the ranks of You-know-who and then he'll either murder her to piss this side off or he's going to hold _her_ for ransom for Harry, and then he's going to kill him.

Ok, that's not happening either; I see where you get that. _But, _anything's possible as long as you have a good explanation, right? I mean, he could be a Death Eater because... He's a pureblood and he was too weak when You-know-who came to his family and then he was so power-thirsty that he became his minion in false hopes.

Alright, none of this is actually going to happen, or has almost no chance of happening, so what? Sue me, whatever. But don't come to me when he sticks you halfway into a fireplace and then all of you're pages are burning. Hey, journals are replaceable, right?

I'm over-reacting, and I have a headache from that long run-on sentence. Hermione (I'm in her room) says to go and put my head between my legs... Ok, I'm leaving here because she's starting to rant about something or other... Let's take over her Common Room...Arghs, this sofa smells. Let's sit upside down instead... Whoa. That feels weird... Heh, but it feels cool too. Ack, someone's coming. I'm too lazy to get down...

It's Ron and Harry. I wonder how they got in here... I don't _think _that Hermione gave them the password...

"Hey Trinity. What are you doing upside down?" Ron asks.

"Umm... I don't know... It feels comfortable," I said.

Ron and then Harry come and sit next to me. They're upside down too.

"How are you writing while you're sitting like that?" Harry asks.

"It's a talent," I say. Now, it's just silence. I think that Ron fell asleep... Well that's not good.

I poked him. He said something that sounded like Hermione. Heh, BLACKMAIL. Well, it's not _real_ blackmail; everyone knows that they're together. BUT, Hermione could use this to embarrass him... MWHAHAHAH. That was random, so don't kill me Journal, I love you... That was random too. Not that I don't love you! Don't feel bad! Wait. Why am I explaining my love to a journal? Even more so, why am I trying to make sure it doesn't feel bad? Whoa, I'm going crazy...

I have taken to poking Ron relentlessly with some random, sharp, quill that I found on the floor. Hehe, he's still not awake. He's muttering "Ow! Pig, stop biting me... Knight to E4. Ha, V-v-Voldemort," flinch, pause momentarily in poking, "I beat you! Free them now! What? Treacle Fudge? Yum... WHY ARE YOU BLOODY POKING ME?"

AHHHH, HE CAUGHT ME! NO! BLOODY MURDER! Okay, so it's not that bad. Hehe, he was playing chess, I think, with You-know-who, he won, he saved someone, someone gave him treacle fudge, and then he was eating it, and then he woke up and got out his _own_ quill to poke _me_ relentlessly. Ouch! That hurts!

"Harry, he's being mean to me," I whined like a five year-old.

"She was being mean _first_," he whined right back.

"But you _poked_ me," I whined.

"No, _you_ poked _me_ first," he whined.

"Harry, he's _outsmarting _me! Do something please?" I whined. Hehe, we sound like five year-olds, and Harry's laughing at me.

"Oh, no, do _not_ drag me into this, I'm being a mature 17 year-old and letting you do whatever you want," he said, still laughing at us.

"Humph, I resent that! I am too a mature 17 year-old!" I said in a normal voice.

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Ha! Told you so," he said with a smug smile on his upside down face. Hermione just came out.

"No fair! Hermione, your friends are verbally abusing me!" I yelled. The boys covered their ears.

"Really now? What have they been doing?" she asked with laughter in her eyes.

"Well, your _boyfriend_ here has been poking me with a really sharp quill, and your friend with weird glasses has been calling me immature!" I said.

"Nu-uh!" Ron said. "_She's_ the one that started poking me _first_!"

"Yeah!" added Harry. "And she was the one arguing with me first!"

"Humph. You're all against me... I feel _so_ unloved!" I said and started sniffing to add to the effect.

"Okay, whatever. I'm going to the library, so you all do whatever," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Ron said, falling off of the sofa.

Harry followed, just got off more gracefully. "I better go too, they might do something to yukify the library," he said.

So right now I'm just chilling here. Hehe, chilling. That's my new word. Chilling. Hehe. And I'm still sitting upside down.

Oh snap. Someone's coming from Malfoy's room. I really hope that it's not a girl. Or guy. Ewww. Wait! I don't mean it as if I _like_ him, just that I don't want that mental image right now. Arghs, too late! No! Get out of my head you really, really, really scary image of Blaise Zabini + Draco Malfoy doing obscene things!

Ah! No! There are footsteps that are coming towards me! No! Away you dastardly evil! No! Okay, I must open my eyes to see who is standing in front of me. And it's... Malfoy. Ok, at least now I know that he wasn't doing any explicit things in his room with another person.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It's dear _Trinity,_ isn't it?" he drawled. Did I say that I absolutely _love_ it when he says my name? Ack! Going off topic. Anyways, he knelt down (as I was still sitting upside down) so that we were both looking at each other by the eye. "You know that you're going to pay for humiliating me, right?" His face was still a bit red from the paint that we put on him; we found out that it was washable, but we had figured that he suffered enough.

"Umm... How about you _don't_ torture me?" I said. So what if I'm scared? You would be scared of a psycho Malfoy if he was after you too.

"How about... NO," he said. Considering that before he was whispering, it made me wanna jump. But jumping while one is upside down is very hard.

Come on man... Think fast... I swear that he's going to hex me right here and now if I don't do anything... And... Great, the only thing that comes to mind is me wanting to get revenge on Logan... IDEA!

"Wait! I have an idea... You want to make me humiliated, right?" I said, hopeful.

"In less words, yes," he hissed. "But what are _you_ going to do?"

"Okay, I have a plan. You see, Logan Williams is trying very hard to make me jealous-"

"I've seen that. He's going out with any girl that looks half-way decent," he mutters.

"As I was saying," I said loudly, pulling him out of his thoughts. His smirk turned into a scowl.

"I very much want to prove how wrong he is about me liking him." Alright, a little lie, but I don't want to tell Malfoy the truth. Would you? "So, here's what I propose. You and I pretend that we're together. We only need to do about 3 appearances together. We kiss maybe once, and then you break up with me. In a way, I'm humiliated by the people going to me to 'comfort' me, not to mention that you get a rise out of the Gryffindors. I get the chance to be comforted by Logan Williams, and then squash him by doing something drastic. What do you say?"

Alright, he's not saying anything. Nothing, at all. Waiting... SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT. That's it, time to do something drastic. Ok, I leaned forward and kissed him. Do you have any idea how weird it is to kiss someone like that? It's... weird. Anyways, he was stunned for a couple seconds, and I started pulling away. But then, he leaned forward and started kissing _me_. Now that was... Weird. And we frenched. Or rather, he stuck his tongue in my mouth and did some unmentionable things... That was a nice kiss though. It wasn't a fireworks kiss, but it was more like... Good. It was full of lust on his part, inexperience on my part... I wonder where else his tongue has been. Ewww. Bad mental image here.

Arghs, going off topic here. Well, he finally needed air, so he pulled back. I was out of air too, so I was panting like a dog. Every pant while you're not right side up? Try it, then trying to breathe while you feel the sudden urge to kiss some guy that you don't even like.

"Good enough kisser. I think that it's going to take some more convincing to get me to agree though," he said, smirking when he saw me roll my eyes. This guy has too much fun about this. I kissed him again (wow, so much kissing today... I kind of actually like it... heh) and then he went crazy and started standing up. So I somehow turned right side up and then all of the sudden, we're making out on the sofa. Then, he gets me on my back and... Yeah. So here we are, making out, when Logan, of all people barges in. We look up, and Logan's eyes are popping out.

"What are you doing here?" he asks us.

"I live here," Malfoy responds. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was looking for someone... Now tell me Trinity, what were_ you_ doing here?" he asks, voice almost hissing. Mwhahahaha, he's getting JEALOUS! Yay! I'm happy now.

"Dude, I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. Now kindly leave, me and _Draco_ here were doing something important when you barged in," I said, narrowing my eyes. He leaves in disgust.

Draco looks back at me. "Wanna start where we left off?" he says.

I give him the look. He looks away and mutters, "Not that I wanted to do it, just to make sure that if anyone else came in..."

Ack. I really have to leave now. I look like a mess. My hair's all messed up and my clothes are all wrinkly. And I can't find my glasses. Erk. That's it, I'm going to write next week, see you then!

-Trinity


	21. Falling is NOT Cool

Disclaimer- For the millionth time, not mine!

_A/N- Hello dear readers... If you've read this far, either you've stuck with me, or you've come to horrible flame me. If you're one of the latter, I don't need you giving me a talking to about how she's a Mary-Sue, or if I write horribly._

_If you were of the first group, I've come to apologize profoundly. I've realized it's not fair to the people who like the story, so I think I'll try and continue this. Just don't count too much on it, I know, I'll try my best, but I don't think that much is going to come out of it except for bad fic and a horribly boring story._

_And if you are STILL here, then I guess, here's the next chapter!_

12/12

Dear Journal,

Hey. I'm really bored... There's nothing at all to do. Not to mention that I'm going through PMS and that I have NO chocolate what so ever. I'm trying to lay low in order to not bite off anyone's head. Not that I would actually do that, it' just a figurative phrase! Really! I'm telling the truth!

Ok, after I stop trying to convince to my journal that I'm not lying to it, I think I'm going to take a walk around the school. You never know what that might do for you... It's actually a good thing... It clears my head, just seeing little kids getting lost. Heh, I still get lost here too. I never get used to all these weird passages. I wish that someone would make a map of this place. That would make it a lot easier to walk around here without getting lost...

I think that I'm gaining weight. I don't know... I haven't seen a scale since forever, but I don't know... I look at that Chang (Flitwick's assistant, remember?) and I see how thin she is and how she can somehow wear her really long hair down and _not_ get it tangled (even when we were doing breeze charms) and how half the guys have these crushes on her and then I just feel... Well, insignificant and sort of fat. Not that I feel _really_ fat, just... I don't think that I'm the same weight I was before. But then again, it might just be me being insecure about how I look...

Okay, I think that I'm totally being weird about how I look now. I just feel the need to look nicer... Maybe it's the fact that I'm pretend going out with Malfoy? Logan, with his big mouth, told Hermione and them, so I told Hermione my _true_ plan, and then she was okay with it. But I didn't tell the guys because they just wouldn't understand. At least I don't think... I mean, it's who they are. Harry was going out with Ginny, right? And then at that dance at Halloween, he barely paid attention to her, and Ron was mad. Really mad. He actually yelled at her for going out with him in the first place... But then, something happened and they all fell in again.

* * *

HELLO! Am I ever glad to see you? Hmm? Oh, this paragraph started about 2-3 hours after that last paragraph. ANYWAYS, so here's what happened. I felt kind of sick of writing and I didn't want to get into another argument with you, so I put you away and then started walking around. And then I had a confrontation with Logan.

"Lionheart! What were you doing with Malfoy?" he yelled. I turned around, saw him, and then kept walking. If he wanted to talk to me, I'd rather not be yelling out to the entire school to hear.

"What was that? Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked, running to catch up to me.

"Well, if you want to talk to me or my boyfriend" oddly, not cringing "then at least call us by our first names, not surnames," I said. I kept walking at a brisk pace. He always hated it when I walked fast. He said that if we were walking and not running, then there was no _real_ hurry to get where we had to go at all, so we should just slow down and and enjoy the walk.

"Fine _Trinity_," he said. Arghs, how come I like it when Malfoy- Ack! _Draco_. Why do I like it when Malfoy says my name but not when Logan does?

"What were you doing with your boyfriend?" he asked. He said boyfriend with an air of distaste. Ok, ok, no more fancy metaphors, or whatever they really are. He said it with a tone of dislike. There. Ok, still somewhat too fancy. When he said boyfriend, he said it with a nasty voice. Alright there I go. Ok, I should really calm down on the correcting myself.

"I was doing whatever I want with him. If I remember correctly, you aren't my keeper," I said. Ok, so I was being a little cold. But I think that if he can go out with all those airheads, I can go out with a Slytherin. Alright? WAIT. I just realized something. If he really wants me to stop going out with this guy, then he might actually like me and doesn't want to see me with anyone else! Ok, bad theory, but it could happen.

"Still! He's a _Slytherin!_ I'd be ok with anyone else, but a _Slytherin?_" he said, almost yelling.

"Since when have I had to get your approval to date? Besides, you've just gotten here, and since you had so kindly pushed me out of your life, I see no reason to have to even discuss this with you," I said, taking a sharp turn. I was heading towards the staircases, where I hoped to make a quick escape. I mean, if I got onto a moving staircase and it moved to a different floor, then I would be able to get enough time to get away from Logan, right?

"That's not the point! The point is that you're dating _him_ while you should be-"

"What should I be doing? Studying? Because I'm certainly not doing that for the rest of my life," I said, arriving at the staircase. I went for it, but it moved too quickly and... Well, ok, I admit it, I fell. Ok, so we were on the fourth floor, and I realize how dangerous that is. Alright then, but I _did_ get to grab onto the ground. Logan panicked, so his hero mode came into action and tried to grab my other hand. Unfortunately, his hands were sweaty, and I was falling. And then, the staircase was coming back, so we had to hurry or else I would either lose my grip, or the stairs would crush me. And that was NOT a good thing.

Then, Logan saw Malfoy and called him over. He said umm... Oh yeah! Here, he said, "Malfoy! Get over here!"

"Why should I? I don't even know you!" he sneered. And I was thinking, Malfoy, NOT the time to do that!

"If you value your girlfriend you're going to get over here," he said threateningly. I guess he didn't see me?

"What have you done to her? Where is she?" he said, taking his threatening hero mode. Jeez, everyone's in hero mode today...

"She's right here you idiot, come and help me pull her up!" he said, grunting over the weight. Do NOT call me fat! I had my bag that had all my books... Don't blame me for having lots of textbooks and the like.

"Yeah! I'm right here! Chilling! It would be nice for you to come and get me darling!" I said. I said the darling part just to get Logan mad... Although now that I think about it, I don't suppose that was a good thing... I mean, he could've just dropped me if he wanted to...

So, Malfoy ran over and the two of them got me up just barely before the staircase came over and connected. Whew. Close, wasn't it?

And then Malfoy grabs me and starts steering me _somewhere_ and then I'm still freaked out because I had a near death experience there and Malfoy's just taking me somewhere and so then I'm freaking out because I thought that my journal fell out because I had heard a thump below me when I was still hanging, and then I'm in my "Okaaaaaay, WAIT, you aren't going to kill me, are you, because I don't want to die young" mood because Logan's looking at me and now I'm going to stop this because it's been a really, long, run-on sentence. There.

Ok, so then Logan goes all pissed off hero-mode (_again_, I know!) and he says, "Malfoy! Where are you taking her?"

"To the head's Common Room you imbecile. But I fail to see why that information is important to you," he says in an icy tone. Ah, oh my gosh, THIS is the type of guy I want to go out with. sighs Man, I really need a _real_ boyfriend. Or I just need to make out with Malfoy more often. You know, to calm the hormones down.

…Ok, I just realized how stupid and clingy and _needy_ I just sounded. I really, really, really need a life. Really.

Logan then grabbed me, I think. Oh yea! And then he said, "No. She's going to the Gryffindor Common Room with me."

"Who says?" he says, almost growling. "Have you even understood what that means? Her, going out with me? It means banishment from you stupid, overly obsessive Gryffindors," he spat. And, I just couldn't stand it.

I didn't say anything at all. I just ran off towards the kitchens while the two of them kept bickering about me. I went into the kitchens and Dobby (remember, that house elf?), the cute thing, he asked, "Does miss need anything?" And this isn't some sick thing where I fall in love with a house-elf, it's where I melt and I get some chocolate.

And then Harry Potter comes down.

He finds me, of course. I don't even know how he knew I was here. And then we talk.

"Hey," he says casually. I look at him.

"You seem sad," he says. I shrug.

"Not talking? Okay, I get to talk then," he says simply, as if it was a fact that everyone should know.

"You know I used to like you? It was in some weird way, but it was like. I think it was really just an interest in you. You were different. In Gryffindor and hated me. One of the first people to be near me and didn't try to manipulate me, or be my friend.

"I'm smarter now, you know? When I was younger, I would reach out and try to make friends with anyone... I got lucky and got Ron and Hermione instead of some of the other people, like Malfoy. Oh, wait, you go out with him. I don't see what you see in him. Maybe it's just the looks, but you don't seem to be that kind of person. You seem like the kind of person that would swear off men if you only got hurt once. You don't like taking risks, do you?

"I guess not," he says. I just sat there, sipping my hot chocolate. "Really, I don't get it. This. You. I don't understand any of it. And Hermione knows, because she says she has a women's intuition about everything, and she says that you're just you. I guess that _she_ would know something like that. She's a brain...

"Still won't talk? Maybe you want to be left alone and write in that book. Sometimes I wonder if you're writing a novel, but then you just seem to write whenever and whatever catches your fancy. So I think that it's your diary. That's not a bad thing, not at all. Dumbledore gave me a journal so that when I feel really frustrated, I can write how I feel down. I know, sometimes talking to other people just isn't enough.

"Ok, I'm done rambling for today. But just remember, there are lots of people to talk to when you need to. You can't always talk to me. I'm a bad listener. I can't make sense of any feelings at all. But you should talk to Ron when you need a guy's point of view.

"It might not seem it, but he's smart. Not smart like Hermione, or you. Smart with emotions. Sure, one time Hermione told him he had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but he's changed. He sees his brother dead, and his other brothers in the line of fire everyday, and he has to deal with these things because of his mother. And that's why he's changed. He's the only one here that will tell Ginny the guy's side of dating her, and she loves him.

"It's like that, eh? Not going to talk to me after I shared? Okay, it's alright. Just remember what I said," and he left.

So I drank my hot chocolate and left. I wandered around aimlessly, until I got outside. It was raining. Pouring, really. Still, it was rain.

And so I stepped out there and sat on a bench until it stopped, which was really into the night. I think I'm sick, too. It's ok though. I like being sick. There's this feeling that you just can't get any other time. At all. It's just the lethargic feeling that makes you feel all fuzzy.

Okay, so I think that I'm going to leave you today. Maybe next week I'll talk. I have to go Christmas shopping...

-Trinity


End file.
